Vegas Variation
by mayzee
Summary: What would have happened if Lisbon had bailed Jane out after getting arrested in Vegas and not Lorelei? Here's my take on what might have occurred in 4x24 in place of what actually did. Multichapter. Reviews, as ever, are much appreciated. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so pleased that people seem to be enjoying these little tags to episodes and a couple of people (Idan & Caramelapple27) have even been inspired to write their own because of them. Check out their tags if you haven't already done so yet. So this is a little "what if" scenario for 4x24. What would have occurred if Lisbon had bailed Jane out in Vegas and not Lorelei? This thought has been circulating in my head since I first watched that episode and every time since. Here's my take on it. This will be a short multichapter (probably a three shot I'm guessing at the most unless I get carried away). Hope you enjoy the first instalment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don"t own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

Vegas Variation

Chapter 1 – Released & Reunited

"Why am I being released? I didn't raise bail," Jane stammered after leaving his cell.

"Somebody raised it for you," came the reply from the guard.

"Who was that?" he asked quietly, signing his release paperwork.

"I don't have that information."

"Teresa Lisbon's my guess," he smirked, nervous excitement rushing through his veins that made him rock back and forth on his heels. "Huh? Lisbon?"

"I don't have that information," the surly man opposite responded again.

"Okay, you don't have that information," he replied, slightly annoyed, as he took back his personal possessions such as they were, comprised of a wallet and a handkerchief.

Jane shielded his eyes from the morning sun as he left the holdup facility. He blinked, sighed loudly, as its golden orb permeated his vision and did nothing to help neither his hangover nor the pain his face and body were in from his beating a couple of nights before.

Thoughts of Lisbon permeated his brain. It was the first time he'd said her name out loud in six months. He mused how strange it was how much he'd missed even that, how nice it felt just to say her name, how much saying it had lifted his spirits, even for a few moments. He smiled a little as he remembered how her eyes widened slightly when he used her first name occasionally, how her eyes became a deeper shade of green. How it unbalanced her somehow and how much he enjoyed it having that affect on her.

He sighed as he searched out the nearest bus stop. Of course if she had bailed him out then she had heard about his arrest and would be worried sick by his behaviour. She would act calm and aloof in front of her team but he knew her better than that. She would want to reach out again, perhaps her pride the only thing stopping her from calling him. But that didn't mean she wouldn't just send the money to help anyway. A powerful and painful ache stirred within him. He thought of the hundreds of text messages and voicemails she'd left him, offering him help, counselling, a place to stay, someone to talk to. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd had his finger poised over her name on his phone, her bright smile looking at him enticing him to call her back. The more time away from her and the more he drank the more likely he was to give in and return her calls so he'd stopped bringing his phone out at nights and made sure he was drunk enough by the time he crawled into his motel room bed that he wasn't coherent enough to give any thought to following through on the notion.

On the bus back to his motel he couldn't stop wondering though if his guess was correct. That despite how he'd treated her, effectively dropping off the face of the planet for six months that she might still try to reach out to him, to try to save him still. Ignoring the rush of gratification he felt if that were true he shook his head instead and his expression turned thunderous. He didn't need her to interfere with his plans this far in and if she dared to actually make the trip to Vegas and was there waiting for him at his motel room to presumably drag him back to the CBI with her then he'd say whatever he had to in order to get her back to Sacramento as quickly as possible and to allow him to follow through on the con. He steeled himself for the task. _Whatever it takes_.

The bus made a stop and a homeless man sat down beside him, nodded to him like a kindred spirit. Jane nodded back blankly, glanced at his own wrinkled suit, his vest long gone by this stage. He studied the man in an attempt to sharpen his mind, to bring him out of his stupor and turn his thoughts away from her. The man wore a tweed coat so obviously not a native of Vegas, must have come here from somewhere a little colder. Nebraska, perhaps? Gambler obviously, still hoping to make his fortune otherwise he'd have gone home or someplace else where it was a little easier to eke out a living. Alcoholic from the stale scent of cheap rum he smelt waft in his direction mingled with three day old sweat and urine. Jane's eyes moved to his face surreptitiously. The man faced forward in the seat beside him, one hand resting on the bar of the back of the seat ahead. He noticed a faded tan line on his left hand ring finger. Married once, likely sold the ring when he got further down his luck. Or perhaps even more likely had it stolen. He was unaware of Jane's sideways glance in his direction. His eyes stared ahead, focussed on nothing in front of him, his mind somewhere far off. Depressed and probably history of mental illness even before that. Age indeterminable. He could be in his thirties or his fifties, the untamed beard and etched lines deepened by spending too much time in the sun made it impossible to make an accurate reading. Jane shifted his eyes back to the window at his side. Perhaps the homeless man's initial reading of Jane was more accurate than he wanted to acknowledge. If he had to perpetrate this con much longer then the ghost of Christmas future was sitting beside him.

He shook himself mentally. Wouldn't help his cause by falling into depression now. He thought instead about whom else may have paid bail if not Lisbon. He had no other friends and the rest of the CBI Team would follow her lead and leave him to his own devices if that was her word on the subject. So if it wasn't her then that left only one person he could think of who knew he was in Vegas and had got himself in trouble. It would mean that Lorelei may seek him out. And if that were the case then he'd be a step closer to finding Red John. A step closer to ending this charade in Vegas. A step closer to completing his vengeance. He closed his eyes briefly at what another meeting with her may entail for him. He sighed loudly. _Whatever it takes_.

He half staggered back to his motel, looking up to his door, his emotions battling with each other, a mixture of relief and sadness that she wasn't there waiting for him, peering over the balcony, a frown on her face and her arms crossed defensively over her chest. He brushed his hand over his beloved Citroen, relishing the feel of something familiar, something that told him he was still Patrick Jane and still in control of this plan. He walked up the steps and entered his room with a loud sigh as he regarded the depressing ambience. Curtains already drawn he threw his key card on the table and grabbed a mini bottle of vodka from the dresser, rolling his eyes before knocking it back in one gulp. He didn't like vodka but the scotch and bourbon he'd already drunk and wouldn't be replaced until he'd paid them off his bill. As he hadn't drank anything alcoholic in over a day his head was pounding still. He'd found the best way to stave off a hangover was to never allow himself to get entirely sober. Also, if he was sober then he'd only feel his conscience eating away at him and he couldn't risk that. Not at this stage when he could feel how close he was. He'd already allowed himself to think about Lisbon too much today, had already imagined her standing so close to him he could smell her, touch her.

He focussed his thoughts on the prize. Red John. The other night Lorelei had finally introduced herself to him after weeks of seeing her carefully surveil him for his nemesis, to ascertain if he had truly given up his hunt. He'd played the part of broken down loser well and could tell she'd bought it. Of course, six months into the longest con he'd ever played it hadn't required much acting. He downed three more miniatures of alcohol, lay on the bed and closed his eyes, blotting out all thoughts and prepared to sleep for a few hours so he could go back to the casino later to search out Lorelei again. That is, if she didn't search him out first.

* * *

A knock came to the door, wrestling him from his sleep. He listened for a second, immediately trying to guess who it was. He knew the two knock loud thud the motel manager made, had ignored it on many occasions when he pretended he didn't have the money to pay him, waiting until he'd tried to gain entry three times before finally settling his bill for the week. Of course he could pay it at any stage but the image he had to portray was that of a man who had little money and nothing much to live for and a man like that could hardly be timely in his payments. When he heard the knock again he knew exactly who it was instantly, his mind immediately taken back to many occasions when she'd pounded on the door to his attic. Light handed but strong definite knocks placed only milliseconds apart, her impatience showing even when she knocked on a door.

He considered lying there, pretending to be out but knew her well enough that she wouldn't leave without having a conversation after coming all this way. He got off the bed and checked the peephole. He caught a flash of chestnut hair as she assumedly tried to peer through the window at the side. He smoothed his hair down, pressed his hands down his suit jacket. They were suddenly clammy and he took a deep breath to centre himself.

He unlocked the door and heard her approach it quickly. When he opened it Lisbon stood in front of him, emerald green blouse cascading over a pair of dark blue jeans, her bag hanging over her shoulder and her jacket tossed on top of it. He trailed his eyes to her face, her porcelain skin appearing even whiter in the blinding sunlight, her freckles highlighted. She was a little thinner, dark shadows under her eyes that she'd tried to hide by applying some makeup. She took his breath away for a second as a light breeze blew the scent of cinnamon in his direction. On taking in his appearance she blinked rapidly and the expression on her face turned from one of downright hostility to extreme concern, her eyes searching his face for the man she once knew, her lips parted in bewilderment.

"Hey, Lisbon," Jane said, a tad surprised at how casual he'd made his voice sound as his heart hammered in his chest from locking eyes with her again. "What brings you to Vegas?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know! Think this is the cruellest cliffhanger I've ever left! Please let me know how you like the story so far though anyway, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm overwhelmed by the reaction to the first chapter. So many wonderful comments I'm a little nervous in adding another one in case I take people in a direction they won't be happy with. But onward I go in any case. There will certainly be another chapter after this one, perhaps even two. Brace yourself for this one though, it's pretty intense...**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Feuding & Family

As soon as she heard blatant amusement in his tone, his flippancy an act to convince her that he wasn't someone who looked like they should be committed to a rehab centre her hackles rose again. No apology. Not even a sheepish look. She'd just spent nine hours in a car sweating her ass off to get here and he treated her like he'd just talked to her yesterday and not six months prior. She chastised herself that she thought it's be any different.

"You're hilarious," she glared, brushing past him into the room.

"Well please come in, why don't you?" he immediately replied, rolling his eyes.

He closed the door behind her as she deposited her belongings to the small table beside the window before facing him again.

She looked him up and down, casting a more speculative eye over his appearance. He reminded her of the broken man she'd met years ago. But worse. At least then he had tried to cover up that fact, to put on the facade of a man who was holding himself together, even if it was only barely. Back then it was easier to act indifferent towards him, to be sympathetic to his loss but be reserved, and that his dishevelled outward appearance was nothing more than irksome to her although inwardly she had hoped that cleaning up would lead him into gathering himself together better mentally too. She had been gratified even back then that he'd done just that because, in part, she'd asked him to.

But in the years following she'd witnessed him grow into more than someone comprised of pure grief and vengeance. She saw him make friends begrudgingly with her and the rest of the team, to integrate into their dynamic as much as he allowed himself, to become part of their family. He still kept himself off to the side slightly a lot of the time but he'd changed and let himself be happy on occasions, to blatantly enjoy the work they did together. She also admired how he could still see world in a child like way sometimes despite how he'd suffered and how he'd instilled more humour into the team than people investigating murders should rightfully have. While she hadn't missed the paperwork he surrounded her with, she missed that feeling of camaraderie he'd instilled without perhaps even meaning to.

Now as she studied him she saw that man far removed from the person standing opposite her. For the first time in her life she pitied him, to see what he had allowed himself become. He was reading her too and she noticed his posture get defensive when he surely noticed the sympathy reflected in her eyes.

Before she spoke he did, his voice even. "You shouldn't have come here, Lisbon."

She ignored the remark and came back with what had been running around her head since she'd heard about his arrest, his nonchalant tone infuriating her once again. "What the hell, Jane? Assault, fraud, resisting arrest?" She raised her voice even more. "Narcotics for god's sake! What the hell were you thinking?!"

He shrugged. "Calm down, will you? It's fine. I'm handling it."

She pulled her head back and widened her eyes. "Really?! How the hell do you figure that?! These are charges that will send you to prison, you jerk!"

He rolled his eyes as his headache returned with a vengeance. He'd almost forgotten how loud she could be. "Jesus, woman. Can you lower your voice?!" he snapped.

He went to the dresser and grabbed a miniature of gin. "Jesus," he exhaled, clearly exasperated, the pain in his head like a man pounding on it with a jackhammer.

As he went to open the bottle Lisbon rounded on him. "Now what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Jane, it's three in the afternoon." Her tone was quieter now, more concerned than angry.

He chuckled, taking off the bottle top. "And your point is?" He lifted the bottle to his lips.

"Don't," she pleaded.

Before he took a sip he spat back, "Can you blame me? You'd make any man turn to drink."

Just before he spilled the liquid into his mouth out of the corner of his eye he saw her flinch at his words and physically back away from him. He paused, frowned, his foggy brain trying to figure out the relevance of her sudden reticence. Then he realised just what he'd said and the implication behind the words that he'd uttered without thinking. _You cruel bastard_. As much as he was trying his best to get her to leave by annoying her he couldn't hurt her like that.

He couldn't let her see him as that.

As _him_.

He slowly put the top back on the bottle and placed it on the dresser. He held the palms of his hands up to her in a placating gesture but didn't walk towards her and instead allowed her to decide the distance placed between them. Tears pricked at her eyes, rebelliousness in her expression but she shielded her body with her arms crossed in front of her as it shook slightly. She suddenly appeared young and fragile and he'd never witnessed her seem so vulnerable. His words and actions had transported her back to teenage days and it was clear part of her was afraid of what his next reaction or words would be. Just like she had been of her father.

His voice was soft now. "I'm sorry, Lisbon. I...I didn't mean that. I really didn't. I wasn't thinking." His tone was sincere and he wanted nothing more than to go and wrap his arms around her. Like he should have done when she first appeared at his door. Like his instincts told him to when he'd opened it.

She nodded mutely, taking in a breath, centring herself again. She quickly wiped her eyes with her fingers. "It's okay," she said quietly, sniffing slightly. "I know you didn't. It was just for a minute there you..."

"Reminded you of your father," he finished for her.

She shrugged and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, taking a step closer.

She nodded again. "I know you are."

But there was something in her eyes that told him her father had said that many times too when he'd had too much to drink and she was fighting against believing him. Words were cheap was the message she'd inadvertently delivered.

"It is good to see you," he said gently, trying to move them off the road they were travelling. "You've lost some weight, hair's a little longer." He attempted a joke. "Living off coffee and bear claws again, eh?" He smiled genuinely at her for the first time since she'd arrived.

Her lips upturned slightly but the smile back never made it to her eyes. "And what are you living off? Apart from a bottle of scotch a day. You look like crap."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not an alcoholic, Lisbon, despite the impression you may have that I am."

"Really? My father used to say the same thing," she said boldly.

His frustration was growing but he kept a lid on it and remained calm. He took another step closer so he was facing her. For the first time since she'd arrived he stared into her eyes, trying to let her see the sincerity behind them. "I promise you I'm not," he said evenly.

She blinked rapidly before she sighed, recognising he was telling her the truth. "I believe you."

He exhaled. "Good. I'm glad that we-"

"I hadn't finished. I believe you. That you believe that's the truth. And perhaps you're not just yet. But you're getting there, Jane, that's for damn sure."

He opened his mouth to refute her words but as he reflected on his drinking, imbibing amply even when outside of Red John's watch it was hard not to see her argument. "You may have a point," he conceded. "I have been overdoing it. I'll stop overdoing it, okay?"

"Just like that?" she countered.

"Just like that," he confirmed.

Her shoulders sagged. "All right then. See that you do."

He smiled again at her. "Look, I appreciate you coming all this way to see me, to bail me out but...I'm really doing okay, Lisbon. You should go home. I'll make sure to pay you back the money."

"Are you kidding me? How can you possibly say you're doing okay? You're a mess, Jane. I'm not going back to Sacramento without you."

He thought about telling her he faked his breakdown but until Lorelei had actually confirmed she worked for Red John and he found out what her message from him was then there was nothing Lisbon could do to help him. Also, if he told her then she'd insist on staying with him even more, most probably. She was better far away from Vegas before Red John or one of his minions realised she was there (if he hadn't already) and decided to take matters into his own hands and remove her from the equation forcefully. Jane baulked inwardly at the vision of a smiley face painted over a bed in Lisbon's blood, her body gutted beneath it. It wasn't the first time that dreadful image had occupied his thoughts.

Wearily he sat down on the end of the bed and took a deep breath. "I don't want to have another argument with you, Lisbon. Please just go home."

"How can I do that when I see you like this, Jane? I just want to help. Just let me."

He closed his eyes briefly, knowing a change of tack was necessary, self loathing rising up in him at the thought of what he was about to do next. _Whatever it takes_.

He looked up at her with deliberately cold eyes. His tone turned glacial. "If I wanted your help I would have answered your many calls or texts. The fact I didn't should have told you everything you needed to know. Stop trying to save me, Lisbon. Stop treating me like the child or husband you lack. Now get the hell out of here and let me go back to the life I've chosen. I neither require your approval nor your pity or judgement over how I live the rest of it."

She blinked rapidly, shocked by the vitriol out of his mouth. He was deliberately hurting her, pushing her away. But she wasn't ready to give up on him yet. "You're my friend, Jane. I don't give up on my friends. We're family-"

"Will you stop that nonsense?" he scoffed. "You already have a family, Lisbon. They live in Chicago and you hardly ever visit them because you feel guilty about running out on them years ago. Stop trying to engineer a fake family at the CBI to suppress your guilt over doing that."

She gritted her teeth, his words stinging her to the core. "Stop deflecting me with insults. I'm not going anywhere until we've had a frank discussion over what the hell is going on with you."

He laughed in her face. "Go home, Lisbon. Go back to your 'family' in Sacramento."

If his tone hadn't been so mocking she would have chewed him out about his use of air quotes. Obstinately she stood her ground. "No. And whether you like it or want to admit it we are family, you jackass. Means we can row and say hurtful things and get over them."

"We are not family!" he shouted, standing back up suddenly and bearing down on her. "I lost mine, remember!"

He breathed heavily, trying to stop himself breaking down entirely. It was only at this moment he realised how much he was hanging onto his true identity by just a thread, that the con wasn't swallowing it and taking over his entire entity. He could feel himself drifting back to the dark place that left him in a mental hospital through the strain of it.

Instead of pulling back from him at his outburst Lisbon took a step closer. She almost seemed relieved that he'd let his true feelings show. She took his hand that was shaking at his side and guided him back to the bed. "Sit," she ordered quietly.

He acquiesced silently and stared at her, her hand still in his. She smiled softly at him, neither judging him nor showing pity for him, just a fraction of concern in her eyes. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, soothing him further as he lost himself in her eyes. So long since he had last seen them and he'd never gazed into them for so long. He memorised every detail about them, every inflection of colour. He noticed a freckle he never had before on her right eyelid as she blinked. Everything seemed to move from lightning fast fury into slow motion as she kept stroking his hand caringly.

"Better?" she asked after some time. Her voice was gentle but steady, neither soft nor harsh.

He nodded, still soundless but gaining strength from her intonation and the lightness of her touch. With every pass of her thumb he felt himself swim back a little more from the brink of oblivion.

In the same gentle tone she added, "Good. Now, go and have a shower and change those clothes. You smell like a brewery and an ashtray rolled into one. Then we'll talk. Properly. I've known you long enough to know there's more to this now than you having a breakdown."

He closed his eyes and nodded, too exhausted to do anything else than admit defeat. "Okay," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I am overwhelmed by the response this little story has received. You are all too kind. I am officially renaming this as a multichapter as I know I have too much of the story left to cover in another couple of chapters. But panic not to all those who are afraid of it escalating into mammoth proportions, I promise it won't.**

 **And I don't normally do this but I want to mention two stories I'm highly addicted to at the moment. Please read them if you haven't already. CBI Australia by FiascoWay (thank you for the shout out for my story Trust in your A/N so I'm returning the favour here!) and Desolation by damnitjane (it is M rated so you need to fiddle with your filters for it to show up, it's well worth reading). There are lots of others too but I could go on and on and all you really probably want to do is get to the next chapter of this one. So, before I witter on further (I know, too late) here you go...**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Cleaning Up & Confessing

Jane pushed his head under the shower spray, its miniscule head barely eliciting more than a light drizzle onto his blond curls. He bowed his head further, closed his eyes and allowed its tepid warmth to wash over him. He opened his eyes at the noise of droplets of water as they tip tapped their way onto the off white plastic shower tray below, their gentle rhythm almost hypnotic. He placed a hand on the clear plastic wall of the cubicle beside, sighed loudly, willing his brain to sharpen into a semblance of a man she would recognise once more and not the pathetic wreck she'd ordered to clean up for the second time in both their lives. He barely took time to consider why her opinion of him was so important to him, only acknowledging to himself that it was. After allowing the hot water to drift over him for fifteen minutes he felt vaguely human again and exited the shower, drying himself off with a coarse towel that had seen too many washes and was so thin it left patches of damp skin across his body. He had grown to hate this cheap motel room.

He dressed in a freshly laundered shirt and pants, the items crumpled from a lack of dry cleaning and an iron but clean at least.

* * *

He found her standing over his kitchenette hob, kettle on the boil, her face staring at the wall in front of her, thoughts elsewhere. He glanced over at the dresser, noted the remaining miniatures of alcohol were no longer there. Disposed of down the sink he assumed. Not for the first time in her life she'd done that for a man no doubt. Her shoulders sagged and her posture spoke of weariness and worry, the strength she'd given him depleting her own as if she'd just passed a baton in a race and was rapidly running out of steam.

She turned to find him watching her from the doorframe and jumped slightly. "Jesus, Jane, you and those damn shoes of yours. I swear sometimes you only wear them so you can creep up on people."

He smiled softly at her, trying to hide the shame he felt that she'd witnessed him at his lowest, his mask shattered.

She blinked rapidly in succession before smiling back, compassion written all over her face. She said nothing for a moment as she turned back to the stove, the kettle whistle the only sound in the room. "Help me with the tea," she said dispassionately, more of an order than a request.

He moved immediately to fetch cups from a cupboard, milk from the fridge, could see her hoping a mundane task like making tea would help him feel more like the Jane she knew again.

As he splashed milk in the cups she followed behind with teabags. He poured the just boiled water into them, handing her the one without the chip. Their eyes met again. She went to take a sip from the cup but he took it back off her just as it reached her mouth, placing it and his own on the counter beside them. He stepped forward, bridging the distance between them and saw her eyes widen in surprise. He put his arms around her, pulling her flush to his body, his hands across her back as he squeezed tighter. Tense at first at the unexpected hug she quickly relaxed into his embrace, putting her arms around him in turn. A tear escaped and she brushed her eye over his shoulder to hide it from him.

"Hey, it's a clean suit, don't mess it up on me." His voice was soft, teasing, a little shaky and she wasn't entirely sure his eyes were dry either as he moved his cheek across her hair.

He breathed her scent in fully, closed his eyes and remembered all the nights of the past six months where he'd wanted to be exactly where he was right now. His thoughts ran to murkier, more perilous waters as he ran a hand through her hair, felt her heart thump against his chest as he did so. His own heart rate sped up and an image of hoisting her onto the counter top played in his mind, of kissing her until they both couldn't think straight or form coherent sentences, of for once allowing passion take the place of prudence.

She pulled back from him, her face flushed as she averted her eyes. He knew instantly he wasn't the only one just entertaining lustful thoughts.

"What was that for?" she asked, picking up her cup and taking a long sip, her hand trembling slightly.

He fetched his own and shrugged. "Because when I tell you the full story it might be the last time I get the chance."

"That bad, huh?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He sucked in a breath. "Yep. That bad. You're going to be angry."

"Well, if it helps I'm already pretty angry."

He pointed at his black eye. "I fear you might want to give me a matching set." It was a small joke but it felt so good to establish rapport with her again.

"I have to say I am a little envious I wasn't the one to inflict that upon you," she smiled, pointing at his eye.

He grinned back. "Well, the day is young, Lisbon. Don't lose hope just yet." More seriously, he gestured to the table at the window. "Let's talk then, shall we?"

As they sat sipping their teas Jane filled her in on his plan, to fake a breakdown, get fired, to effectively give up the life he'd been living, to lure Red John to come looking for him. For a long moment she said nothing.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard," she finally replied.

"It's working," he replied evenly.

"Is it? Really? Because Jane what I walked into wasn't a man faking a breakdown. It was a man in the midst of one!"

He sighed and nodded. "Look, I accept I haven't exactly been myself lately. That the pressure of keeping this up has been getting to me." He leant forward, his eyes focused on hers. "But I'm close, Lisbon. I'm so close I can feel it."

She exhaled loudly. "What makes you think that?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you go back to Sacramento. Let me follow through with this. You being here may make me lose this chance. I'll call you in a few days; week at most, let you know how I'm doing. I promise."

She snorted at his words. "Yeah, right. Why on earth would I believe a word you say? You played me, Jane. For six months you let me worry myself sick. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat-"

"I'm sorry," he said, interrupting her softly. "I couldn't risk telling you the truth. If you behaved in any way that was anything less than authentic then he'd know this was a con. We know he has friends at the FBI, more than likely CBI too. They'll have been watching you the most for your reaction. So I had to fool you. If I could fool you I could fool anyone."

She pondered his words, ignoring the hurt they caused. Then she uttered, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" he gaped.

"Bullshit, Jane. What you said may partly be the truth but not all of it. You didn't tell me because you didn't trust me enough to do so. Because you can't help but be secretive and controlling. Because, at the end of the day you don't give a damn about who you hurt as long as you get what you want."

"I do trust you," he countered.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she huffed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I've never made any secret of the fact that I'll do whatever it takes to catch him. I made a judgement call not to tell you my plan because I know you'd have tried to stop me or insisted on helping me in secret. And...well if a plan means hurting you then...I can't help that or dwell on it at the time...but it's certainly not something I ever want to do willingly. It doesn't mean I don't care about you or trust you. There's no one else I care about or trust more. You must know that by now, Teresa."

She knew he was sincere but his words didn't make the pain she'd felt for the last six months suddenly disappear. "What did you expect to happen after this? Say this grand plan of yours fails to catch him. What was your plan, then? Did you expect to come back to CBI, apologise and think I'd just take you back with open arms?"

He chanced a small smile. "Well, I don't know about open arms but I figured there would be a requisite amount of grovelling for a little while."

She glared at him but was angrier with herself. "You know what? You're right. You'd have come back, flashed that damn charming smile of yours, acted remorseful for a few seconds and I would have gone along with it as usual. I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're a good person."

"They're not mutually exclusive," she sighed.

"You think my smile is charming?" he grinned.

"Oh, shut the hell up, you know it is."

He laughed softly. "You have a pretty charming one yourself on the rare occasions you let it show."

"Yeah, well I haven't had much to smile about lately."

"Nor have I," he said quietly, looking down.

She puffed out a breath, moving away from the misery they'd both lived the past six months. "You know I'm going nowhere until you tell me the rest. So, why do you think you're close to catching him?"

He hesitated, his instinct to lie to her immediately kicking in, to withhold as much as the truth as possible. _Secretive and controlling_. The words she just used to describe him rolled around his head. She'd just brought him back from the brink of despair and a part of him still wanted to deceive her. He wished she could see he didn't deserve her time or her worry.

Finally he exhaled and nodded. "Because I've been approached by one of his disciples."

"You have?" she replied, eyes wide, surprised both by the fact she hadn't had to prise the truth out of him and by his revelation. "What happened? What did they want from you?"

"Well, actually they haven't even specifically told me they know him yet."

"But you said- Okay, what happened exactly?"

He picked up their cups and dropped them in the sink before filling and putting the kettle back on the boil. He stood at the foot of the bed. "A woman named Lorelei has been watching me for a few weeks now in one of the casinos off Fremont Street. She has a job as a cocktail waitress there. Just before I was arrested she struck up a conversation with me. So, we never got to finish our discussion-"

He stopped talking suddenly and frowned; obvious to Lisbon he was pondering something important.

"What Jane?" she prodded.

"Maybe that was part of the plan. For me to get arrested. For me to sink even lower. At the time I thought it was pure dumb bad luck that a man I owed money to would suddenly show up that night but...perhaps he'd been told by Red John or one of his disciples to find me there at that specific time. I didn't meet him in that casino, swindled him in one at the far end of the Strip. When I think more clearly now it was a hell of a coincidence that he confronts me the night Red John sends someone to talk to me and you know I don't believe in coincidences. Not where Red John is concerned."

Lisbon moved from the chair to face him. "Do you have any idea how paranoid you sound? You sound like one of those conspiracy nuts, Jane."

He tilted his head from side to side. "Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You're trying to make pieces from different jigsaw puzzles slot into place. Let's take the girl first. She more than likely works off tips. She sweet talks customers to get them."

"She wasn't after a tip, Lisbon. Besides anything else I'm not exactly flashing my cash around here."

"Okay then. Well then maybe she just likes you. Is attracted to you." She added, blushing, "Takes all sorts, I guess."

"Now I think you're the one that's crazy. You saw the state of me when you arrived here. What young attractive woman in her right mind would want a piece of that?"

She averted her eyes and licked her lips, only just stopping herself from asking just how young and attractive this woman was. Warmth rose in his heart at the sight of her barely contained jealousy. "Lisbon, trust me, I know she works for Red John."

"How can you be so sure if she hasn't told you that yet?"

Now he was the one who was uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. The whistle of the kettle saved him temporarily. He washed the cups and filled them up again. She stood at his side in the kitchenette as he dipped the teabags. "Because she's a test for me," he said quietly, not looking at her.

"A test, what kind of test?"

He handed her a cup. "I suspect Red John wants her to seduce me." He kept his eyes down, his voice almost a whisper. And thought _here we are peering through the looking glass, about to crash right through it._

"What?! Wh-at are you talking about?!" she stammered.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, tried to keep his tone emotionless. "The last person I had sex with was my wife," he stated.

She had always suspected that was the case but to have it told to her so blatantly caught her off guard. She flushed that they were talking about sex. Redder when it was Jane's sex life. Or lack thereof.

"You don't need to look embarrassed, Lisbon. I'm not." He shrugged, clearly not self conscious that it had been years since he'd made love to someone.

"You didn't need to tell me something like that, Jane," she ventured.

"I did if you want me to discuss Lorelei's plans with you. Allow them to be put in perspective of the bigger picture."

She nodded in consent. "Okay. So what has one thing got to do with the other? He wants to make sure you're really ready to move on from Angela? It's a test to show him that you have by having sex with this woman after all these years celibate?"

"Partly that, yes."

She put her cup on the counter and leaned against it, riveted to the spot. "What else?" she frowned.

He played with his wedding ring for a few seconds, his gaze off to the side, mulling over his next statement. He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed before he looked at her again. "He also wants to make sure I'm not holding out for someone else at a later stage. That I've given up on that dream too."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read the meaning behind his enigmatic words.

"Do you need me to draw you a picture, Teresa?" he added softly, smiling affectionately at her.

She gaped in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a fish in water. "Jane, um..." She just managed to get out.

"Bet you wish you hadn't thrown the rest of the drink down the sink now," he smirked, covering some of his own awkwardness from his admission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Love & Leaps

Lisbon moved back a step, afraid being closer to him might push her into making a similar declaration of her own. "Um," she stammered again, her brain frantically thinking of what else to say in response to his statement.

"Why would you say something like that?!" she finally said, her tone accusatory as she went on the defensive in place of admitting his significance to her.

Jane picked up his cup from the counter and shrugged as he took a long sip. Now that he'd actually shared with her what he hoped his future might look like someday he felt strangely at ease that he'd voiced it and that he no longer had to hide his true affection for her. He felt light suddenly, a burden lifted from his shoulders, one less secret to hold onto. "Because it's true. You've always wanted the truth from me, correct?"

Lisbon, on the other hand, was panic stricken. "Yeah, but...but I never expected something like that to come out of your mouth."

"Really? Is it that hard to believe that I've grown to have feelings for you? We've spent practically every day together for years. We talk, joke around, tease, even flirt on occasions...I trust you implicitly and you know how hard that is for me. You're my best friend, Lisbon. You mean...well you must know how much you mean to me. Frankly, what I find harder to believe is that you're so shocked."

She shook her head, her cheeks growing redder every second. Her heart was both racing and swelling at his heartfelt words. Her mind was in a spin. She had been attracted to him for years and this time apart had only solidified those feelings and made her face the hard truth that she had clearly fallen in love with him. But she never imagined coming here would result in her leading to make an affirmation to that affect or for him to intimate he felt the same way. She wasn't ready for that, and certainly not until she knew more about his plans where this Lorelei woman was concerned. Plus he hadn't exactly said he was in love with her either, just perhaps that things were heading that way. She had always deemed it better to act cautiously where her heart was concerned and had protected it since she was as old as she could remember. And with Patrick Jane she had found it better not to show her hand straightaway, experience telling her to wait in case he pulled out a Royal Flush and demolished her.

She finally replied, "Well I am shocked. What on earth do you expect me to say back to something like that, Jane?"

"You don't need to say anything back. In fact, I'd much prefer it if you didn't. Would probably only complicate matters further at the present time considering my current predicament with Red John."

She took a deep breath, pushing the information he'd just shared with her to the back of her mind. She would have time later at some stage to have a full blown panic attack and eat a tub of rocky road to come to terms with it. She stuttered, "So, Lorelei?"

He nodded slowly, his face solemn once again. "Yes. Lorelei."

"What do you intend to do about her?"

He sucked in a breath and looked her straight in the eye. His voice emotionless he responded, "I intend to do whatever it takes if it secures me a meeting with Red John."

"Whatever it takes?" Lisbon frowned. "What precisely does that mean?"

A second's pause. "If I have to have sex with her to get me in a room with him then I will."

She gaped at him, unable to form words for the second time in minutes. Her heart, that was soaring seconds before, plummeted like a rock thrown over a cliff. Although the pain his absolute honesty caused her it was tempered by some relief she hadn't made a fool of herself by admitting her feelings for him just moments previously.

"It won't mean anything," he continued, his voice soft now.

Her legs almost crumpled under her and she backed away and sat on the side of the bed, unable to look at him. "You're a damn fool if you honestly believe that," she bit back with sharply when she was capable of speech again.

He sighed loudly and sat down beside her. "I'm absolutely serious, Teresa. It won't mean a thing to me," he reiterated, his voice quiet but resolute.

She shook her head next to him. "You're wrong," she whispered.

He touched her hand and she drew it away instantly, placing it on her lap. He sighed again and ran the hand down his cheek instead. "It would be a means to an end and absolutely nothing else."

Finally she turned her head towards him, shot him a withering look, tainted with undeniable hurt. "You've just told me you haven't slept with a woman in almost a decade. You truly believe that you'll be able to sleep with this Lorelei person without it affecting you? Because that's just crap, Jane. Even you won't be capable of detaching yourself emotionally when you have sex with someone. Especially not after all this time."

"You manage it. You have the occasional one night stand after all."

As she opened her mouth he put a hand up to stop her going off again. "It's not a judgment about you, Lisbon. Just an observation. When you've had a terrible day sometimes you want a warm pair of arms. It's human nature to desire that and not something you should be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it but it's hardly the same thing, Jane," she sighed.

"Why not? To be blunt you get what you need from whoever it happens to be and you leave with barely a thought about it afterwards. Same will be true of my situation."

She was too angry to be embarrassed by his thoughts on her sex life.

"Well, I wouldn't categorise it as being as simple as that but the difference is that it's _my_ choice who I decide to share a bed with, no one else's. I'm not sleeping with someone because it's what a serial killer wants me to do! And I don't leave it years from one encounter to the next which is bound to play with anybody's mind. Never mind that I haven't been carrying a torch for someone I've lost during pretty much all that time into the bargain!"

She got off the bed and began to pace at the end of it, her hands turning into fists. "Jesus, Jane, he's playing you and you're allowing him to do it. Falling in line with what he wants. Getting you to play his game and turn you into whatever the hell he wants you to be. Just like always!"

Jane stood up and frowned. "Just like always? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And I'm playing him this time. Not the other way around."

She scoffed, "Yeah, you tell yourself that. Sleep with his whore and see if you feel any different. You'll tell yourself afterwards you don't in any case. Might even convince yourself that it was your only option. Just keep on pretending he isn't killing a decent part of you every day he drags you into his sick mind games."

Before he had a chance to respond she continued, her voice rising and gathering pace.

"Go on; continue to let him dictate how you live your life. Every action you take you consider his thoughts on what he'll read into it. It's like some kind of abusive marriage that you can't seem to get yourself out of! You allow him to interfere with every aspect of your existence and use him as an excuse not to move on with your life at every turn!"

Jane stormed up to her, fire in his eyes. "You think I don't want to move on from him! You think I want to live and feel this way every day! You saw what the last six months did to me. You think I didn't want to be back in Sacramento instead, to see you every day and not be living in this dump, miserable and alone! You think if I could I wouldn't like to just stop for a minute, forget about him and-"

He stopped talking, his eyes fixed on hers, his breathing erratic. They trailed to her mouth, parted open slightly as she still breathed heavily from her own rant.

"Stop and do what?" she asked quietly as she caught her breath, moving a step closer, noticing the anger had turned to undisguised desire in his eyes in this instant.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. Tentatively he moved a hand to her cheek, trembling as he traced its fingers down its curve. Lisbon's heart rate increased and she swallowed at the sensation of his rough fingers caressing her so gently. She was afraid to move a muscle in case he snapped out of the trance he suddenly appeared to be in.

"Kiss you," he finally breathed, his eyes fixed on her cheek as he continued to stroke it.

"Then just kiss me," she whispered. His eyes darted to hers immediately. She saw the fear in them, the trepidation of what it would mean for their friendship if he crossed that line, of what it would mean to him and his con.

"It might go and ruin what we have already," he countered quietly before he removed his hand and sighed loudly.

Deflated at the loss of his touch as the charged moment between them dissipated she replied, "You're still planning on sleeping with a mistress of a serial killer seconds after telling me you wanted to be with me someday. I'd say we're already pretty screwed up in the friendship stakes or whatever the hell this is between us now."

He nodded, laughed softly without any humour attached to it and looked down. "Hmm. When you put it like that..."

"Yeah," she exhaled and made a move to go towards the kitchenette. As soon as she took a step away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Jane, what are you-"

Her words were stopped by Jane's lips finding hers. He pulled her fully against him, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her again, more firmly than the first hesitant swipe of his lips. They drew apart for a second as Lisbon stared at him in surprise. He smiled and kissed her again, deeper and more passionately, longing in his eyes before he closed them and plunged his tongue into her mouth. After a second she responded, her hands going around his neck and playing with his hair, still damp from the shower as he continued to kiss her more urgently and desperately. In a matter of seconds he moved her towards the bed and they tumbled onto it together, all hungry kisses, heat, only increasing as the release of years of pent up craving took over them, each tearing at the other's clothing, thoughts only on wanting the other's bare skin against their own. In their haste they began laughing as they had trouble breaking apart long enough to get their clothes and shoes off.

"It never looks like this in movies, does it," Jane muttered as he lobbed a shoe across the floor while trying to take Lisbon's bra off with his other hand. "So uncoordinated in reality."

Lisbon laughed as she had trouble with Jane's belt buckle, all the while trying to toe off her own shoes. Then a grain of reason began to permeate her thoughts and she stilled Jane's hand on the hook of her bra. "Hang on."

"I can do it. Used to be a dab hand at doing this one handed. Just a little out of practice."

She rolled her eyes. "Not that," she said, taking a breath to centre herself. "Are we crazy contemplating this? Especially after everything we've discussed today. And we haven't resolved a damn thing. We're getting carried away and we're acting impulsively. Neither of us is thinking straight."

Jane released a breath and nodded. "You're most probably right." His eyes drifted nonetheless to her impressive décolletage enclosed in black lace.

"Jane!" she exclaimed, noticing where his eyes were fixed and gaining his attention.

He smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.

Then he said seriously, "Okay, would this have happened if I'd stayed in Sacramento? Would we have taken this leap forward at this stage in our relationship with Red John still out there? Would we be doing this if we hadn't been apart for so long? If you hadn't come here today and saw the mess I was in? If I hadn't told you what my plan was? The answer to all those questions is unmistakably no."

He continued, his eyes staring at hers with an intensity she had never seen. "Am I afraid? Are you? Are we rushing into this because we're not certain what's going to happen next between us? Is this the craziest notion we've ever entertained? Should you go back to Sacramento instead, keep far away from me and Red John? Yes, most probably, to all of those."

He took a large intake of breath. "But at this instant I only have one question for you. Do you want to stop?"

"I...I don't know," she replied honestly but looking at him with his shirt off was almost giving her palpitations. "Answer me this first. Do you still intend to sleep with that girl?"

He thought for a second then shook his head. He kissed her softly. "As soon as I kissed you I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with that." He narrowed his eyes at her but smiled. "And I suspect you already guessed that would be the case when you told me to kiss you."

She shrugged. "Well, perhaps hoped more than guessed."

"You were right; it's too far over the line, even for me. But if you hadn't come here I don't think I'd have realised that. I was too far invested in the con. Then like you said I'd have justified my decision even if it tormented me afterwards. Especially if it turned out it didn't ultimately get me Red John."

Lisbon smiled, released a breath of relief and tears pricked at her eyes. "But...then what will you do? How do you intend to get to him if that's what he wants you to do? After six months-"

"Haven't the faintest idea at this moment. Guess I'll have to adapt, think of another plan. I'm sure I can still use her somehow, though. She's a good lead. Best one I've ever had."

He tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "Although-" he said, the word slowly rolling off his lips.

He paused then sighed loudly.

"What?" Lisbon frowned in concern, leaning in towards him.

He suddenly smiled wolfishly at her. "Well right now my mind is more interested in discovering if that bra of yours is part of a matching set than setting a trap for him. It's kind of a distracting thought. Might be able to concentrate better if I knew for sure."

Lisbon grinned widely. "Really? Well then as I see it we have two options. One I could simply tell you or-"

"I'll go for option two," he interjected, pushing her flat onto the bed, making her shriek in surprise. "And find out for myself."

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, I went there. And instead of an emotional and heady love scene I wanted to write a little more of a funny one for a change to break up some of the tension prevalent in the first few chapters. Now, is sleeping together the best thing to do under the circumstances? Hmm. I'm in two minds myself but I'm in a holiday mood as I look at the beautiful Irish scenery around me so I'll blame that! Might weave that little dilemma into the story in the next chapter as they come to terms with sleeping together.**

 **And what will that mean for the Lorelei storyline? Safe to say we are in extreme AU territory by now...hope I haven't made it too OOC but that you'll continue with it in any case. Couple more chapters to go. Thanks again for your lovely comments and words of support for this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all your support for this one. Seems everyone was happy I went there last chapter! This one is a little more light-hearted, must be my post holiday buzz...And I know some of you were hoping for some sexy times but I've written so many of them lately for my other stories I thought I'd leave things (mostly) to the imagination on this occasion.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Morning After

When Lisbon woke she felt the heaviness of Jane's hand rest against her hip, his palm splayed out across the bone there. Her eyes drifted to the window, saw the light coming in through the curtain. After waking her twice through the night to make love again he finally looked utterly spent as she turned her head to see his golden curls fanned out on the pillow beside her, his hair longer six months from seeing a barber. A few locks matted to his forehead, his face and upper body gleaming with the sheen of their lovemaking. They had succumbed to each other the night before, lay before each other literally and figuratively and with that came a torrent of intense craving so powerful she'd never experienced sex with anyone else like it. She'd given all of herself to him, unguarded and unafraid, held nothing back and felt he'd done the same. The second time they made love he'd worshipped her body, his hands and mouth moving constantly roving over it, seeming to need to know...to feel she was still there beside him, as if a part of him was afraid that she'd disappear into a figment of his imagination if he lost contact with her. She focused on his mouth, parted slightly as he slept soundly, her pulse racing as she recalled how he'd used it so expertly on her, the scratch of his stubble becoming almost hypnotic as he drew his lips across her body. Her body hummed with desire.

Then her mind began to work and with it panic set in as the significance of what had occurred between them finally sank in.

 _She'd had sex with Patrick Jane._

 _Three times._

 _Holy crap._

She removed his hand from her body carefully and slid out of bed.

* * *

Jane awoke, the bottom half of his naked body covered by a thin sheet. He blinked a couple of times, surmising it was morning by the sun warming his back from the window by the door as he lay on his side. One hand lay on his pillow, the other on an empty space beside him, still warm from Lisbon's body where he'd fallen asleep with it draped over her. A noise from the kitchen grabbed his attention and he watched her in silence as she made tea for them both, her back to him, barefoot and wearing only his shirt, her hair a mess of unruly curls after their night together. It was unmistakably one of the sexiest sights he'd ever witnessed in his life. His eyes trailed to her toned legs and his body responded immediately to the sight before him, his control over it shattered by the memories his mind invoked. After their first somewhat rushed tryst they'd made love twice more where they'd taken their time in acquainting themselves with the other's body. He'd kissed every inch of those legs, could draw a map of the freckles on them blindfolded. He was surprised how natural it felt after the initial awkwardness in seeing each other fully naked. How their bodies seem to mould to each other instinctively. He had always considered that beneath her buttoned up personality there was passion hidden inside. He had caught sparks of it many times when she'd been angered by him. But now he'd experienced Lisbon, fervent and determined into giving and receiving as much pleasure as any woman could he felt he'd just unlocked a Pandora's Box of new insights and delights about her. It had been quite simply...amazing. And despite the problems he now faced in tracking Red John down by giving in to his desire for her at this moment he was too giddy with endorphins to care. He grinned, allowing happiness to wash over him, to enjoy this brief euphoric interlude for as long as he could manage.

 _He'd had sex with Teresa Lisbon._

 _Three times._

 _Not bad for a man turning forty and with a severe lack of practice._

His smile grew wider.

Then his stomach growled and he realised he'd eaten nothing since he'd been in lock up. And the food there had been downright pitiful. And he'd exercised amply since then if the aches in muscles he hadn't used in a very long time were anything to go by, making him stifle a moan as he propped himself up on an elbow to see her better.

"There are eggs in the fridge if you're feeling domesticated," he smiled, gaining her awareness.

She turned to face him, slightly reddening as daylight drew recognition of what had clearly transpired between them. He grinned widely at her.

"If you want eggs, get your ass up from that bed and make them yourself," she responded after a beat, her tone commanding but also nervous and an unmistakeable twinkle in her eyes. Her attempt to return herself back into "boss" mode made him chuckle. She was clearly trying to make sense of what their relationship would be from this point on, beginning with endeavouring to reset the boundaries between them.

He yawned languorously. "When I can actually move my body without fear of falling into a heap getting up I'll do that. Although it might be midnight by how I'm feeling this very moment. You've worn me out, woman."

Now she blushed furiously as she brought him his tea. He patted the spare space beside him as she handed him his cup and sat down. "So?" she said edginess evident as she played with the hem of his shirt.

"So," he nodded, taking a sip of tea and sighing contentedly. He watched her over the rim of his cup.

She faced him, troubling her bottom lip, decision made to ask the question that had been rattling around her brain since she woke. "What happens now?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Well right now I say we finish our tea and then you get that cute ass of yours back into this bed."

She gaped at him then began to laugh. "I thought you were exhausted."

"I just mean to talk, Lisbon. Get your mind out of the gutter."

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't we talk like this?" she argued, pointing between them.

He rolled his in return. "Well okay then. Talking plus a little cuddling. I know it's against your principles to spend much time in that area after you've had your way with your men but you'll need to make a concession in this case. I like cuddles afterwards. No arguing about it. It's not negotiable, my dear."

She relaxed a little as he put her at ease with some old fashioned bickering and sipped her tea. After finishing it she crawled into bed beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Nice shirt," he said, kissing her head.

"Well my blouse is missing a few buttons."

"Sorry," he grinned.

"Yeah, you sound it," she smiled, moving her fingertips lazily over his bare chest.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" she asked a few seconds later. "Red John wise, that is."

Wisely, she wanted to have this discussion before any thought could be put into what was going to happen between them personally.

He puffed out a breath. "I've come up with the makings of a plan but...it's...well...it's extremely risky."

"So are all your plans," she yawned. "What is it?"

"Well, it relies heavily on your acting abilities and as we know...well you're not the greatest actress in the world."

She whacked him on the chest, making him grimace. "Jeez, Teresa, remember I got beat up the other night."

"You didn't seem to feel any pain last night," she laughed while smoothing down the skin she'd just hit.

"Well, I was lost in the moment. Well, quite a few moments actually." He paused for a second, his mind recalling some saucy details of their night under the covers before he carried on. "Anyway...by now Red John is going to know that you came here. And that you stayed the night-"

"You don't know that for sure, Jane."

"Yes, I do. I'm being watched by him. I'm one hundred per cent sure he knows that. And that he has figured exactly what went on between us for you to stay the night." His grip on her became measurably tighter.

She wriggled free a little to look up at him. "I'm not afraid of him."

He smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead. "Well, you should be. Especially now."

She could see a hint of regret cross his features for giving into temptation and sleeping with her, fear of putting her in more danger after crossing that line. "No, you don't understand. Jane, he's not the first person to want to come after me. I've locked up hundreds of people. Lots of them are out on the streets again. What I mean is that I'm used to checking my back constantly. I do it every day. Drive a different route to work most days, don't have much of a routine at weekends. Alternate where I shop. It's...part of the job I signed up for. I'm careful but I live my life the way I want to, otherwise the bad guys continue to win. That's why I say I'm not afraid."

He nodded. "I suppose there is an upside to you being a cop. But...he's different, Teresa. You know that-"

"I also know he could have killed me dozens of times. You know that too. If he really wants me he'll find a way to get to me no matter what I do."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't need reminding," he said quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Go on, tell me your plan," she ordered, tapping her fingertips on his side to gain his attention, to make him focus on something apart from his maudlin thoughts.

He cleared his throat. "Okay. So, let's say that he knows you came here and stayed. That we had sex. While there may have been rumours circulating around CBI for years that we've been sleeping together-"

"Hang on, what!"

He laughed softly. "You've never heard them?"

She looked up at him, aghast. "No!"

He laughed again. "Oh, you should go into the Men's Room sometimes. Have to bring a pen in there with me to correct the grammar and spelling on many an occasion. And some of the things written are just anatomically impossible. Although I think we came quite close on a couple of occasions last night."

"Jane!" She shrieked, her face purple. "Why didn't you put a stop to them, for god's sake!"

"Oh relax, I'm kidding about the Men's Room but there are rumours. There always are when two devilishly attractive people of the opposite sex work with each other. Increased by the fact you've let me away with so much over the years."

"Because you close cases," she affirmed.

"Please? You're really still going with that line?"

"It's true!"

"Was true. Currently I'm unemployed."

She rolled her eyes and seethed. "If I ever hear anyone talking like that I swear to god-"

"They're much too chicken to say anything to you. Don't fret. I've had your back. You think it was sheer bad luck that Hollins got a terrible case of stomach flu just before his vacation so he spent it in the bathroom instead of Miami? Or that Flowers got caught speeding on the way to what was an anonymous call to a non existent crime scene?"

"You didn't" she stated, shaking her head.

He grinned widely. "Oh yes, I did."

After a moment she began laughing. "Two idiots."

"Anyway," he sighed, still some pride in his tone. "Enough of that. He knows about us. Will be certain we've had sex. Will be pissed that you coming here has scuppered his plans with Lorelei. So we need to let him feel back in control again. To turn you coming here into a bad thing for me, not a good one. So...we need to break up. Make him see that I've pushed away the only person left who matters to me and who tried to help me. That I...well...had my way with you and then threw you out or refused to go back with you. Something along those lines. Still have to work out the details. Make a scene right outside here in the parking lot before you go home. I'm certain he has someone watching this room."

"You want me to go back to Sacramento without you?" she asked, her green eyes shining up at him. "Are you sure this isn't just because you think by doing so it'll keep me safe?"

"I admit that's a consideration and I'm not about to apologise for it." He brushed a hair from her cheek, rested his fingers on it. "You have to, Teresa. If my plan has any chance on working you need to get away from here. But you need to be doubly...no scratch that...triply careful. Go nowhere alone if you can help it. I would say carry a gun everywhere but I know you've got that covered. While I think he'll focus his attention back on me after you leave I can't be certain of it. You have to promise me you won't go to any call outs alone, just in case they're a trap. Check your apartment for any signs of a break in every time you get home. Make sure you lock and bolt all your doors and windows. Invest in an air conditioner rather than leave a window open."

She already employed all the security measures he mentioned but knew it was important for him to make his points nonetheless, to make him feel she would be more secure by voicing them. "So, what then? We have some made up fight after sleeping together? Won't he see through that?"

He sighed, moved his hand from her cheek to her upper arm, running his fingers over the cotton of his shirt. "I admit, that's entirely possible. That's why I said it was risky. You'll need to act really mad at me to pull it off."

She raised both eyebrows. "Hmm. Can I act mad at you? Think that's one part I was born to play," she said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her. "You may be right there."

"Okay, so say I do as you say. What are you going to be doing here?"

"Carry on with my plan. Go back to the Casino; wait for Lorelei to make contact again."

He saw the look of apprehension cross her face at the mention of her name again. "I'm not going to have a sex with her, all right? Besides anything else if she tried to have sex with me after finding out I've just slept with you and screwed things up between us for good then it would be disingenuous of me to go for it. Wouldn't be true to my character, losing someone I cared about and then sleeping with someone else immediately. Red John would see right through that. He might get her to try to seduce me, to see how I'll react but that's it. He'll expect a brush off."

She felt slightly calmed by his words but was still worried. "Jane, this could all still be a trap set by him."

"You're right, it could be. But I don't think it is. Like you said earlier, if he wanted to kill me or capture me he's had six months to do so. He hasn't. So I feel there's something he wants from me. A conversation...some kind of deal...I don't know. Lorelei is the key to finding out what that is. She'll have a message from him, I'm sure of it."

"We could bring her in, question her-"

"No," he interjected loudly. "Nor do I want you to run any kind of background checks on her or put her under any surveillance. Understand?" he stared into her eyes. "We can't risk him finding out I suspect her connection to him. Not until she reveals it to me."

She shrugged in agreement, effectively cutting her off from voicing those exact arguments.

His face softened again. "I know it's not easy for you but please trust me on this, Lisbon."

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit at my desk in Sacramento and just wait for your call?"

He nodded. "I'll be in touch. I promise I will." He looked at her, trying to make her see how sincere he was. "Shouldn't be more than a few days. Once I have a meeting set up with him I'll let you know. And if I don't and feel she's playing me then I'll let you know that too."

"You better," she said, expelling a loud breath. "Okay, I guess I'll make a move soon then."

He pulled her closer into his arms. "In a little while," he breathed, closing his eyes.

In the silence that lapsed between them as she laid her head on his chest she heard his stomach rumble and suddenly remembered that they hadn't eaten since she'd arrived yesterday. As Jane was showing no sign of getting up she raised an eyebrow. "Scrambled eggs, I assume?"

"You're an angel," he grinned, kissing her.

She sighed loudly and padded back to the kitchenette. "Okay. But no complaints about how I make them."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah, right," she muttered under her breath as she retrieved the eggs from the fridge, praying she wasn't about to make him his last supper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Fighting & Faking

"So, we're all clear?" Jane asked seriously. "You know what you have to do?"

Lisbon's eyes went to his fingers as they moved furiously. She smiled, unable to concentrate fully on his words as his digits moved rapidly in front of her.

"Teresa," he said louder.

She looked at his face and nodded. "Yes, I was listening. I know what I have to do. Just react to what you say, act as if you mean it. Play along, it's hardly rocket science, Jane."

Then she grinned, watching him again.

"Have you never seen a man sew before?" he asked, some exasperation in his voice, as he threaded a needle through a button.

He sat at the table after finishing his eggs (they were a little dry but he wisely held his tongue on the matter) as she sat opposite him, dressed again in her jeans and bra. He continued to sew the buttons back on her blouse. As he had been the one to blame for their removal due to his impatience it was only fair he fixed the damage he'd told her. "That's extremely sexist, you realise," he continued, a smile now on his lips.

He cut the thread with his teeth and admired his handiwork. "Not bad, even if I do say so myself."

She kissed him as she took her blouse back. "You're a regular Elizabeth Keckley."

He laughed, kissing her back. "Spent many a night sewing clothes growing up, couldn't exactly afford new ones too often."

"Well I know where to come next time I need some pants adjusted."

"And with your height that probably happens quite often," he grinned.

She whacked him playfully on the arm and he kissed her hand in response. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Time for you to get your Oscar, Lisbon."

As she buttoned her blouse up he observed her obviously, his eyes glinting until she covered her body in front of him. It was strangely erotic to watch Lisbon reverse striptease for him.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood at the door a few moments later.

Now she was in the moment her eyes flicked back and forth nervously. "Yeah," she said nonetheless.

He bent down to look in her eyes. "Look he's already hooked. He'll believe what he wants to believe. See what he wants to see. So don't worry about going over the top. And just remember that whatever I say I don't mean it."

"I know. You already said. It's fine. Neither will I."

He tilted his head. "Well I'm sure there are a few things that you'd like to get off your chest after all these years, feel free to have at it."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Think I did enough of that when I got here yesterday."

"And remember-"

"Jane, can we get on with this? I know the plan. When I get back to Sacramento I buy a burner phone. I text you an innocuous message to your cell so you have my number-"

"Remember not to identify you or me in the text. Make it look like someone has sent a text to the wrong person just in case-"

"Jesus! I know that. You've told me twenty times!"

He grinned. "Good. You're effectively riled up enough. Let's do this."

She gaped at his actions to get her angry in advance of their fake fight as he opened the door a notch. Before he swung it open he kissed her quickly and said softly, "Good luck Teresa, love you."

He flew out the door before she could respond and began shouting. "Get the hell out, Lisbon! I never asked you to bail me out! I'm not coming back to Sacramento with you for the tenth time!"

She stood for a second, unable to move both by his out of the blue declaration and sudden apparent change in his temperament. Jane's eyes bored into hers, begging her to get started. _Work with me, Lisbon,_ they were saying. After a second she stormed out. "You lousy son of a bitch! Where would you have been without my help all these years!"

"Your help! You'd be no more than a pencil pusher if I hadn't solved every case for you!"

"You egotistical jerk! And where would you be, huh? Either dead or in a Mental Hospital!"

He invaded her space and growled. "Go home Lisbon. I would say I'd pay you back for bailing me out but that debt is clear as far I'm concerned." He began to march towards his car, their argument now attracting attention from the other residents of the Motel.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she yelled, taking the stairs along with him.

He stopped at the bottom beside his car. "You got what you came here for, didn't you? What you wanted since the first day you saw me. So, bravo, well done for seducing me when I was too drunk and messed up to fight you off." He looked at her disdainfully. "Hope it was worth it for you."

She squared up to him. "I don't know. It was over so quick I can't much remember anything about it."

He smiled inwardly as she got into her part but his expression stayed cold. "Wish I could forget about it. Frankly I was expecting a little more action myself after so many years going without. But I guess those Catholic schools don't teach you much in that respect, do they? No wonder you can't hold on to a man for any length of time if that's all you've got to offer, sweetheart."

With that remark Lisbon landed a right hook to his nose, off balancing him immediately and he fell backwards onto his car, rubbing his nose that was bleeding profusely. He saw her react for a moment, panic that she'd inflicted more damage than she was supposed to. He winked quickly at her, settling her fear. Derisively she finished, "Good luck trying to get out the mess you've gotten yourself into without my help. We're done, Jane. Enjoy prison."

She turned around and got into her car, its brakes screeching as it left the parking lot.

* * *

On the way back to her condo she acquired a burner phone and sent a text to Jane's cell. "Elizabeth, hope you had a nice birthday. Talk to you soon. Tyson."

Jane's lips twitched as he received the call an hour after she left, memorising her burner cell number. He tested his nose again. She'd landed a punch worthy of the boxing champion, certainly. And he had a feeling she would begin calling him Lizzie if they ever got through this.

He puffed out a breath as he lay on his bed, the smell of her scent still on the sheets, calming him and exciting him in equal measure. He checked his watch. Lorelei's shift began in an hour. He'd wait three before going there, not wanting to appear desperate to run into her. He'd gone out and acquired a bottle of scotch after Lisbon had left, to maintain the appearance of a drunk, acting intoxicated as he made his way back to his room. Now when he looked at the still full bottle in front of him he rolled his eyes, never wanting to see another one again. As he turned on his side and smelt Lisbon on his bed he drifted off to sleep, torrid fantasies filling his dreams instead of smiley faced nightmares.

* * *

After showering Lisbon was too keyed up to sleep as she waited on Jane's call and update on what had occurred with Lorelei so she headed to the CBI. She'd left her team during a case which she'd never done before and felt guilty about them having to take up the slack. Wainwright must have suspected her motives when she asked for some personal time as he had no doubt heard about Jane's arrest in Vegas. He seemed happy for her to go so it seemed he'd gotten over his spat with Jane six months prior. Closure rates being what they were it probably wouldn't take much for him to offer him a job again. She rolled her eyes as she exited the elevator. Of course, all she and Jane had to do in the meantime was trap Red John and not get themselves killed at the same time. _No big deal, right_ , she thought sarcastically.

When she reached the bullpen Van Pelt was still there. "Grace, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Van Pelt looked at her watch. "Oh hey boss, you're back. Just finishing up some paperwork." The redhead glanced at Lisbon a little too long and licked her lips nervously. "How is he?" she asked quietly.

Lisbon hadn't thought much about lying to her team. But she also knew she couldn't involve them in anything until she knew what was happening herself. "Um...Jane, you mean?" she replied, stalling for time.

"That's where you were, right?"

Lisbon sat on Jane's couch opposite her. "Yeah," she sighed. "It...It didn't go well. He doesn't want to come back."

"Maybe if we all went there, you know together, tried to rally him-"

"No, Van Pelt. Just...just leave him be. I should have taken my own advice when I heard the news. He'll reach out when he's ready." She softened her expression as the younger agent looked visibly worried about his state of mind. "Try not to worry about him, okay?"

It was only as she spoke the words she realised she was telling herself the same thing.

* * *

Jane shuffled into the casino where Lorelei worked. He ordered a scotch and waited for her to approach. After ordering two more drinks (both of which he'd surreptitiously emptied into the almost glasses of patrons who had sat beside him and left) she came to sit beside him. "Patrick! How are you? I didn't think I'd see you around here again."

He smiled and frowned at her. "Laurie, right?"

"Lorelei," she corrected. "You don't remember meeting me the other evening?"

"No...No I do...Sorry. Head's a little fuzzy."

She placed a hand to his face. "That looks painful." She drew her fingers softly over his black eye.

"It's fine," he assured her. "You got time for a drink?" he said, moving his face back to the bar.

She smiled serenely. "Sure. You celebrating something?"

He laughed softly. "You could say that." He paused and ordered two shots from the barman. He turned in his seat and tipped his glass to her. "A new life," he smiled, downing the shot.

He watched her pause briefly, her mask slipping temporarily at his words before she drank the measure. That split second quashed any lingering doubt he'd been incorrect in his reading of her. She was Red John's girl and his heart skipped a beat. "A new life? Well, that sounds interesting. Tell me more."

He talked to her matter-of-factly. "Time for me to get out of Vegas. As you could see the other night I've made a few enemies here. Time to move on."

"But...where will you go?"

He almost laughed at her clumsy attempt to gain more information to report to her master.

"Don't know yet," he shrugged. "Mexico most probably. Due to my antics here I'm in some trouble. Got myself arrested the other night. Some pretty significant charges pending against me. I need to get out of town before the hearing."

"If that's the case how come you're not in prison? I'm surprised you were able to make bail."

She was getting him to talk about his night with Lisbon. Obviously Red John wanted confirmation from the horse's mouth about their tryst and subsequent bust up.

He sighed loudly. "Someone who should have known better bailed me out." He laughed afterwards. "She's just lost a lot of money trying to be a Good Samaritan."

"Well, she sounds like a good friend if you ask me, helping you that way."

"Hmm." He took a large sip of his scotch for effect. He didn't want to elaborate on what Red John had already surmised and this girl was not about to extract any lurid details, true or fabricated, from him about his night with Lisbon. "Let's just say I've well and truly burnt my bridges with her and leave it at that."

"Well, I'm sure if you apologise for whatever you've done-"

He looked her directly in the eyes. "She's better off without me. She's finally realised I'm not able to be fixed." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Finally."

Lorelei tried another tack. "How will you get to Mexico? Do you have money, friends there?"

"Nope," he grinned. He laughed heartily. "Haven't got a friend in the world. Not anymore. It's quite liberating, actually. The practicalities of getting there...well you're right about that. But I'll figure something out I suppose. I always do."

She placed a hand on his and he frowned at her touch. "I might know someone who can help you," she said quietly.

He widened his eyes in surprise. "You know someone who can get me over the border?"

She grinned, biting her bottom lip. "Better than that. I know someone who can get you set up someplace new, find you a job if you want one, money-"

"Hang on. This sounds like one of my old schemes. And if you're looking for me to give you any money upfront then I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"It's not a scheme. I promise. Hand on heart." She crossed her fingers in a X over her heart.

He pulled back from her and narrowed his eyes. "So...this friend of yours...he'll do this out of the goodness of his heart. He doesn't want anything in return?"

"Nothing of monetary value but I'd need to ask him."

Jane chuckled. "Okay, ask away. But I don't have much time."

"Before you get excited there's something you should know first, Patrick. Now, please hear me out."

Jane looked at her suspiciously. "Okay."

"My friend...it's...it's Red John."

He blinked rapidly at her, feigning shock and disgust. He drained his glass and got up to leave. She was after him a second later. "Patrick, you said you'd hear me out."

He snarled, "I've given up. He knows that. And now...now he wants to draw me back into one of his sick games-"

"It's not that at all. I promise you. Patrick, after all these years he sees you as a comrade in arms, not an enemy. He wants to help you. Give you your new start. Offer the hand of friendship."

Jane scoffed. "He's crazy if he thinks I'd be his friend after what he did."

"So what are you going to do instead? Reach out to your friends in CBI? You've just admitted you've burnt your bridges with them. You need a new life. Let him help you."

"It...It wouldn't be right," he said quietly.

"What did you tell me the other night? There's no wrong and right. Just stuff that happens."

He studied her expression. "So, he'll just help me, just like that after all these years?"

"Well, he'll want to meet you first. Make sure you're on the level."

"And how will he decide that?"

"He'll most likely require a gift, something like that. You've sprung leaving Vegas on me tonight so I'll need to discuss it with him, see what would be a suitable present to show your appreciation."

"I...I don't know."

"Look, I'll go make a few calls. Meet me back here in an hour and I'll have the terms for you."

He nodded, sighing. "Don't suppose I have any other choice," he replied, despondently.

When she was out of sight he grinned widely.

He didn't know it but the sense of satisfaction he felt in this instant of getting the closest he ever had to Red John would quickly disappear and turn into unadulterated terror when she returned with his directive. And worst of all, he would have no choice but to accept and play along.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, a little cliffhanger before we get to the end! But I'm sure you can guess who's at the centre of RJ' s terms of friendship...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Gift

He waited anxiously for Lorelei's reappearance. Although to an innocent bystander it would appear he were just another loser, driven to drink by Vegas' temptations as he sat at the bar. She'd said he'd perhaps want some kind of gift, to show his appreciation, his...gratitude? He shook his head, his stomach a pit of revulsion but his brain recognising and applauding the sociopath's sense of self importance. That he could truly believe Jane would what...forgive him? He laughed humourlessly, earning him a frown from the barman that he waved away with a request for another drink.

What kind of gift would he require? Nothing of monetary value she'd said. He'd effectively persuaded Lorelei that Lisbon was out of his life but convincing Red John of that would be another matter. His stomach somersaulted and he tried to think of something else he might require. Something other than her. But there was nothing else that mattered in his life apart from Lisbon even before they'd made love and was certain Red John had already known that for some time. He couldn't help but think that she would be part of this deal for salvation as much as he'd attempted to mitigate circumstances otherwise.

He saw her appear as he peered through the mirror behind the bar, settled his expression to one of desperation. She touched his arm, 'Let's go somewhere a little quieter to discuss this, Patrick.'

'Okay. Lead the way', he responded gesturing for her to go in front of him. As they made their way to a closed door Lorelei pressed a key card into it and they entered, Jane hiding his nervousness as he detected the lack of security cameras inside. A small room set up with a poker table lay in front of them. Only the two of them present Jane asked, 'So, are we having a game? Normally more players are required to make it interesting.'

She laughed and came closer, her eyes scrutinising his face. 'We're not playing cards, Patrick. But that's not to say high stakes won't be involved.'

'Normally I'm the one speaking in riddles. Now I can see why it annoys people.' He dropped the amusement from his face. 'I take it you talked to Red John. What does he want from me?'

'Before we get to that I need to search you for weapons. Or a wire. Just in case. You understand.'

'Of course' he replied politely.

He held his arms outstretched as hers snaked around him, her hands feeling under his jacket, sweeping slowly over his shirt. She moved to roving around his pants, her hands roaming down his legs. He stood with his vision focused on the wall opposite him as she continued to pat him down. He was pretty sure Airport Security Staff were a tad less vigilant or touchy. After she was satisfied he was clean she smiled sweetly at him and he shrugged, on the tip of his tongue to ask her if it was good for her. She had lifted his cell phone and turned it off, taking the battery out. 'I'll keep hold of this in case you acquire a conscience or change of heart after we talk some more. And remember, you're being watched if you decide to do something stupid.'

She continued, 'Red John was sorry to hear about your little break up with Agent Lisbon.'

'Somehow I sincerely doubt that.'

She laughed quietly. 'Did you know I was supposed to be a gift for you?'

He narrowed his eyes at her, feigning confusion. 'A gift? How do you mean?'

She approached him and kissed him on the lips. He stood still, neither pushing her away nor returning the kiss. 'Does that answer your question?' she smiled.

He took a step back. 'You were going to have sex with me because Red John wanted you to?'

She nodded. 'Of course.' She sighed regrettably. 'If you still want to he says that's fine-'

'I'll pass thanks.'

She shrugged. 'He thought you'd say that. Besides it wouldn't have the same significance now you've already betrayed your wife by sleeping with that mousy little cop I guess. Okay, your loss, though.'

Jane held his temper back by her characterisation of the two most important women in his life. 'Can we get back on topic? What does he want from me?'

'I was getting to that. I had to explain about the gift first. He feels...annoyed that he wasn't able to give you one after all these years.'

'Well, tell him I can always use some new socks.'

After a short laugh she became deadly serious. 'He's decided on a mutual exchange instead. He gives you a gift and you give him one. And what's amazing is that it's the exact same thing. Teresa Lisbon.'

* * *

After Lorelei filled him in on Red John's requirements he left the room and bolted to the nearest men's room. He stumbled into a stall and vomited, the acrid taste of scotch and eggs filling his mouth as they made their reappearance. He placed his hand against the wall and cleaned his mouth with toilet paper, breathing heavily, with cold sweat sticking to his body. After he'd finished he pulled the seat down and sat on it, staring ahead for a few minutes as he concentrated on relaxing his breathing. He left the stall and checked the bathroom. Satisfied it was empty, he took another deep breath and pulled out the phone hidden inside his sock he'd acquired when he'd went to buy the scotch earlier, buying it off the cashier for an exorbitant two hundred dollars.

He dialled her burner cell number and she answered on the first ring. 'Lisbon? I know what Red John's plan is. You're not going to like it.'

* * *

She was vexed to say the least when he wouldn't go into specifics on the phone. He said he was afraid of someone interrupting the call and that he wanted to see her to tell her in person about his discussion with Lorelei. He sounded panicked, never a good sign where anyone was concerned but, as Patrick Jane knew how to keep cool better than most, it unnerved her even further.

As she drove to the little motel he'd mentioned half way between Vegas and Sacramento she took a gulp of strong black coffee from her travel mug. She hadn't slept in almost a day and as night gave way to early dawn she knew whatever it was it must be extremely terrifying for him to take the chance on leaving Vegas to see her again so soon. She hadn't had much time to process this change to their relationship but her body hummed at the thought of kissing those soft lips again. 'Keep it together, Teresa' she told herself. 'Plenty of time to see if you have a future together once that bastard is out of the way.'

Of course that thought only led to the other big question. The major sticking point between them. If they could come up with a plan to catch Red John then what would Jane do? Extract his revenge as he always promised he would? And if so, what would she do? Arrest him?

As she drove into the motel's parking lot her burner cell beeped. 'Room 18.'

Obviously he'd been looking out for her. She searched the lot for his Citroen but couldn't see it. She put her hand on the gun at her side as she approached the door. Another beep from her cell. 'Bummed a ride here. Left car at motel in Vegas for cover. Don't shoot me.'

She smiled as he opened the door a notch.

'Hey' she said.

'Hey yourself.'

He pulled on her arm and drew her through the small gap in the door before closing it behind him. Not letting go of her arm he pressed his body towards hers immediately, pushing her almost forcefully against the wall beside the door. Their foreheads touched for a moment as they looked at each other before he kissed her. For a few seconds they lost themselves in it, her bag dropping to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer as their kisses turned hungry. Reluctantly he pulled himself away and took her hand to lead her to the bed. He sat on its edge and gestured for her to do the same.

She saw his face change from passion filled to anxiety laden within milliseconds. Still holding hands she tugged on his. 'Okay. Tell me what's going on.'

'Red John plans to kill you.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Well...I see you went for the direct approach. I appreciate it.'

At her slightly amused tone he shot her a dirty look. 'Lisbon, this isn't remotely funny.'

'I know. I know. Sorry. Go on.'

'Lorelei was supposed to be my gift from him. A night with her-'

'Gift, huh?' she shrugged, a trace of jealousy in her voice. 'So, as you suspected she works for him.'

'Yes.' He shook his head. 'But since that didn't happen he wants to give me another gift instead. Well a gift to both of us was how it was put to me.' He looked her dead in the eye. 'Your death.'

She baulked immediately. 'My death is a gift...for _you_? Jane, I don't understand.'

He got up from the bed and began pacing. 'It's all my fault. I...I miscalculated entirely' he muttered.

'What are you talking about?'

He stopped walking and sat back down again. 'There's a good reason why he hasn't went after you directly. As we suspected he knows how important you are to me. Well how important he thinks you _were_ to me-'

'But now he thinks we've had this major falling out I'm not any longer, is that it?'

'Yeah. While you had such a significant role in my life, in my sanity most probably, he thought it better not to touch you. Afraid that if he did so it'd end me and so end his game. He was most probably right. Also, helps his game to keep up the threat of something happening to you, to keep me on edge about it. It's a powerful tool knowing what I lost before. Too valuable to give up unless-'

'It no longer holds any power over you, keeping me alive' she nodded seriously. 'So, because we're now 'broken up' or whatever-' She ignored Jane's amused glance at her use of air quotes although she had rolled her eyes when she'd used them herself, 'then I've effectively outweighed my usefulness to you so he might as well just get it over with and kill me.' She paused, frowning, 'I still don't see how killing me is a gift for you, though.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Oh yeah, that. Well how it was put to me, it's symbolic, really. It's a way of me kicking free of the shackles of my past life. Freeing me for a higher purpose. Some other mumbo jumbo I stopped listening to. What it really is is a test. To see if I'm on the level. To see if I'll allow it to happen. Well...not just that really. He wants me to...' He looked to his shoes. 'In fact, I think...well I believe he'll want me to help make it happen.'

'How?'

'I don't know for sure yet. But he wants me involved. I'm sure of it. He'll want me to be there for it. To see my face when he...' Jane's breath began to quicken at the thought of watching her die and she rubbed his back to calm him.

'That's not going to happen' she said definitively.

Although his breathing was beginning to return to normal Jane's face was set in a grimace. She pulled on his hand. 'Look at me, Jane. That's not going to happen. Do you hear me?'

His face found hers and he nodded. 'No. It's not.'

She smiled and kissed his cheek. 'Fine. Okay, run down what else you know and then we'll make a plan.'

After a half hour they had the basis of a plan based on Jane's predictions of Red John's actions. Of course the problem was Red John was highly unpredictable.

Nervously, 'If I feel this isn't going to work at any point I'm pulling out' he told her.

'Jane, he's going to kill me either way. Now we have a timeline at least. He won't leave it too long, correct?'

He shook his head. 'No, he'll want to get to it quickly. I'm sure he's thought about this for a long time' he added chillingly.

She shook off his words. 'Good.'

'Good?' he frowned.

'Yes, good. Jane, we've had him within our reach so many times but this time...this time I think we're really going to catch him. I can feel it.'

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I hope you're right' he sighed.

'We'll catch him this time' she reaffirmed.

'Yes. We will' he agreed.

She tilted her head to the side. 'Did you just say _we_? Normally you say 'I'm going to catch him or something along those lines'.'

He took her hand and rubbed his fingers across her knuckles. 'Hmm. I did say 'we', didn't I?' he said quietly. 'How'd that happen?'

'What are you going to do? If we catch him how we plan to?'

He stared into her eyes. 'You know what my plan for him is, Lisbon.'

She nodded. 'And you know what situation that'll put me in.'

'I can't help that. I have to end this, Teresa. And, whatever happens, I won't blame you for a second for doing what you think is right. No matter where it sends me.'

She sighed loudly and looked at their hands intertwined. There was no point talking him out of this any longer but she still hoped he'd see reason if it came to it. But in case he didn't maybe she could alter the outcome slightly. 'Make sure it can look like self defence' she said softly. 'I'll back you up.'

'I can't ask you to do that.'

'You're not asking. I'm offering.'

He shook his head. 'No. Red John is my mess, not yours. I've involved you enough. More than enough.'

'Do you want to be with me? Is that what you really want? You said you hoped for it one day. Do you still want that?'

He nodded, unable of speech as a lump formed in his throat.

'Then make it look like self defence. I don't want a relationship where all I might get are conjugal visits.'

He chuckled softly.

'Hey, if it turns out the way we think it more than likely will be self defence. He's hardly gonna be unarmed, is he?'

He shrugged in agreement, more than likely that could well be the case if things panned out as expected. 'You'll see me differently if I murder him in cold blood. Even if you cover for me...you won't see me like you do now.'

She thought for a moment about that prospect and then nodded. 'You might be right' she replied honestly. 'I might not.'

He bit his bottom lip, pondering that very fact.

* * *

 **A/N: So, grisly enough for you yet? It will get a little grislier as we find out how Red John intends to kill Lisbon precisely and what Jane's involvement will be in it but I have it planned for the next action packed chapter. As you can see I've swerving from canon once again. So one final chapter next and I may go for an epilogue depending on interest. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites for this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I have both good news and bad news with this chapter. The good news is that it isn't the last one (for those of you who don't want this story to end just yet at least). There will be another one (and as there seems to be an appetite for an epilogue that will come after).**

 **There was a little more 'setting up' I had to write before I get to the really good stuff so apologies if this isn't the action packed chapter you were hoping for, the next one will be full on. But there is some action here too.**

 **The bad news is that this chapter has a cliffhanger. I am giving you fair warning so hope you won't hate me too much for it.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Plan

'He faked his breakdown?' Van Pelt prickled as she stared at Lisbon.

Lisbon had gathered her team in O'Malleys as soon as the opportunity had arisen when she'd returned from seeing Jane. They had both agreed it would be impossible to catch Red John without their help.

She nodded, keeping her voice low. The team met regularly in this venue to discuss cases so figured their meeting here would seem less conspicuous than someplace else. 'I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all sooner but I only found out myself a couple of days ago.'

Cho looked unsurprised (although Lisbon couldn't help but wonder how she would have been able to tell the difference) and Rigsby rolled his eyes. 'Should have known he hadn't left the reservation entirely' he said, a touch of admiration in his voice although she could detect annoyance too.

Lisbon smiled, considered the state she'd met him in when she arrived in Vegas. Rigsby's initial assessment was closer to the truth than he'd ever realise. 'Yeah, well he's an expert in pulling the wool over anyone's eyes. He fooled me too, that's for sure.'

'So this has all been a con to catch Red John?' Van Pelt whispered.

'Yeah. And it's worked so far' Lisbon nodded.

She went on to explain his meeting with Lorelei and the plan Red John had for her. She omitted the fact she'd had sex with Jane but told them everything else relevant. Stunned faces greeted her after she finished.

'Look' she continued, 'This isn't something I can order you to do. This...this operation is completely off the books. But we need your help to pull it off-'

'I'm in' Van Pelt interrupted immediately. 'Whatever you need, boss. Your life's in danger, of course we'll help.'

Van Pelt nodded to her colleagues. Lisbon was unaccustomedly overcome with emotion. 'Thanks, Grace' she replied softly.

Rigsby shrugged. 'Goes without saying. And if it catches Red John too then...' his voice trailed off.

'When do you expect this to go down?' Cho asked in his usual monotone.

'Soon. Next few days most probably so we don't have much time to get things ready.'

'Then we better get started.'

'Thank you' Lisbon said to them all with a watery smile.

She took a deep breath as she fumbled in her bag for a few seconds before pulling out a brown envelope. She pushed it towards Van Pelt after checking no one was watching in the busy bar. 'Cash for some equipment we'll need.'

Van Pelt thumbed through the bills and frowned at her boss.

Lisbon continued, 'Jane had it hidden under his mattress in Vegas. No paper trail.'

'You're not telling Wainwright or Bertram about this?' Cho clarified.

She shook her head. 'We don't know who we can trust. And if we can catch Red John then we're sure they'll forgive the deception.'

'And if it doesn't?' Rigsby asked.

'Then we'll most probably all be suspended. Could even lose our jobs.' She looked at them each in turn. 'Don't just agree because of loyalty. This is serious. And I don't have to tell you how dangerous this is.'

Cho quirked an eyebrow at his fellow team members. After reading their unspoken responses he leaned across the table from Lisbon. 'Let's start working out the details.'

* * *

'So they're in?' Jane asked as they talked on the phone later as they lay in their respective beds.

'Yeah. We have a hell of a team. We're lucky to have them.'

'They'd do anything for you, Lisbon.'

'Yeah well they're helping both of us. Just pleased I didn't have to lie to them for long.'

He chucked softly. 'They're helping you because you're helping me. I'm sure they're still more than a little pissed with me.'

She changed the subject, knowing he had some major sucking up to do if they both got out of this. 'So, no word your end I'm guessing?' she asked.

'Quiet as a mouse. Well as quiet as Vegas can be. I'm sure it won't be for long though.'

She heard the heavy sigh in his voice. 'Hang in there, okay?'

'Of course' he replied but she could tell the breezy act he was putting on was for her benefit.

'Jane. In case we don't get another chance to speak properly before...Well you know the plan we've decided on. You and I both know the signals arranged.'

'Yeah' he sighed.

'For once in your life I need you to follow through with what's been agreed-'

'Lisbon, if you're being hurt-'

'I can take a little pain if it catches him. I'm telling you what I told the team. No veering from what was agreed until I give the word.'

After silence greeted her from the other end of the phone she spoke louder, 'Jane? Do you hear me?'

'Yes, I hear you' he whispered, some aggravation in his tone.

* * *

A day later Jane lay on his motel bed and heard a knock on the door. He was wide awake in an instant and grabbed the phone he'd purloined a few days before and sent Lisbon a text message, the first signal agreed between them. He hid the phone back in the teabag box and answered the door. Lorelei greeted him with a smile.

'Hey, Patrick. It's time.' A man standing about six feet tall of stocky build dressed in a black pair of pants and white shirt accompanied her. 'Search him' she ordered.

Jane went through the same process as before. A curt nod in Lorelei's direction from the man who hadn't spoken and she smiled at Jane. 'Good. Let's go.'

'Now?' He peered into the parking lot, a black limousine parked out front.

'Come on, it's a long drive to Sacramento, might as well do it in style.'

He nodded before taking a last look around his motel room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was mid morning when Lisbon got the text from Jane. She stared at the screen, the word 'Bingo' appearing before her in black letters. She glanced at her watch noting the time and began counting down the minutes, tapping her foot impatiently. They had agreed that Jane would send such a text if he received a knock on his door but she was to do nothing until waiting for ten minutes in case it was a false alarm in which case he'd call or send another text. It had been decided that Jane would not carry a phone with him, deeming it too risky to be caught with one on him if he were searched again.

When fifteen minutes had passed she took a deep breath. It appeared the plan was in action. She took a file from her desk as a decoy and crouched beside Cho at his desk. Appearing to check a detail in the file she whispered, 'It's on. Fifteen minutes ago.'

Cho nodded quickly, barely looking at her. 'Okay, I'll let the others know.'

'Remember to act like it's any other day. Nothing's going to happen until nightfall.'

'I know.' He passed her a file on his desk. 'Morrison case. Might be a problem with the alibi' he said nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes and took the file off him but a part of her was strengthened by his calmness under pressure. 'I'll have a look. Thanks.'

* * *

The man who had frisked him drove as he and Lorelei sat in the back of the limo. He wasn't surprised Red John hadn't been present when he'd got in but felt he should ask anyway. 'So? I'm guessing he's meeting us there.'

'Yes.'

Jane nodded, looking out the window, 'Have you known him long?'

'Many years.'

He turned to face her. 'So you're his what? Mistress? Girlfriend?'

She shrugged. 'I am whatever he wants me to be.'

'Just like that, huh? You do whatever he wants. It doesn't sound all that...liberated.'

She laughed softly. 'Actually it's very freeing. Not to have decisions consume you. To allow a path to be marked out for you by someone wiser. It's very calming. Very restful.'

Jane nodded thoughtfully. He knew there must be great tragedy in this girl's past that had turned her into a serial killer's plaything. Something from her childhood most probably. He smiled inwardly remembering how Walter Mashburn had described Lisbon once, a phrase that had always stuck with him and he found himself making the same comparison to this girl. She had a 'damaged intensity' too. He could see how she could use that to her advantage to draw men in. Maybe that was why Red John had sent her to seduce him, someone who might remind him of Lisbon a little. But unlike Lisbon who had decided to fight injustice due to the tragedies in her childhood this girl had been turned into something else entirely.

He settled himself against the side window of the limousine and closed his eyes. 'If you don't mind I think I'll take a nap. It's a long drive ahead.'

'Go ahead. You'll need to be refreshed when we get there.'

Her words ringing in his ears he mused how true they were.

* * *

After working for three hours and consuming five cups of coffee Lisbon's nerves were fraying. While she had agreed it best for Jane not to keep hold of any communication devices on him she couldn't stop wondering if their plan was on track or whether Red John had found out about the deception somehow and was luring Jane into a trap of his own. She didn't even want to consider the option that he might already be dead. When she saw Wainwright approach she took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. 'Oh, crap' she muttered under her breath just before he entered her office.

'Lisbon, how are we doing with the Morrison case?'

'Cho's found a discrepancy with the girlfriend's statement. He and Rigsby are bringing her in now.' She was acting as normal as she could manage but her voice sounded entirely too cheerful for someone discussing a murder case as she overcompensated. He frowned and took a seat opposite as she ticked herself off.

'Everything okay?' he asked.

'How do you mean?'

He blushed lightly and licked his lips. 'Well...I heard about Jane's arrest obviously in Vegas and when you asked for some personal time-'

'Yes, I bailed him out. Went to see him there.' There was no point lying about something that could be found out quite easily and was sure he already knew both facts anyway.

Concerned, 'How'd it go?'

She hadn't known this man nearly long enough to trust him with anything other than the story Red John was being led to believe. In fact this could be just such a test. She reddened. 'Um...not well. He's not coming back to Sacramento. Wouldn't listen to me.'

'It's just I've been thinking that perhaps we could intervene in his sentencing, get him some help, work out a deal for community service, with closure rates-'

'Boss, let me be clear. I won't work with Patrick Jane again.'

He pulled back sharply, 'Well I'm surprised. You and he were so close.'

'Not anymore' she said determinedly, hoping she wasn't going over the top in her delivery.

* * *

Wainwright returned to his office, frowning. Agent Susan Darcy of the FBI was seated at the other side of his desk awaiting his return. 'Well, sounds like even Lisbon's done with him' he said as he closed the door.

'I'm surprised' she replied evenly.

'Me too but...well he burned a lot of bridges when I fired him. Looks like he's burnt the last of them. Is that all you needed to know, Susan? I'm curious about the FBI's interest in Jane after all this time away from the CBI.'

'My bosses found out about his arrest, wanted to know if he reached out here for help. As you know he's still a person of interest for us after the Panzer case.'

'I thought that was all tied up. Anyway, well from what I can gather Agent Lisbon was the one who did the reaching out-'

'And had the door slammed in her face for her trouble.'

Wainwright shifted a piece of paper on his desk, sighing as he saw the closure rate statistics. 'From what I can gather, yes.'

* * *

As the work day ended Lisbon packed a few files into a bag and turned off her desk light. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she approached Van Pelt, the only agent left in the bullpen. 'Everything set?' she asked quietly.

Van Pelt nodded. 'Yeah, Cho and Rigsby are in position.' She got her bag to leave as she switched off her computer. 'I'm going to track you and then join them.' The young agent looked panic stricken. 'Promise you'll be careful, boss.'

'I'll be fine' Lisbon responded, making sure her tone sounded strong. 'Just make sure you all do as you've been instructed. No movement until my signal. I don't know if I can rely on Jane to do as he's told so I'm counting on all of you.'

Van Pelt nodded quickly, her breathing a little ragged. 'You got it.'

Lisbon took a deep breath. 'Okay, see you on the other side.'

She rolled her eyes at her careless choice of words as she left the office. Hopefully it wouldn't be in the spiritual sense.

* * *

As she entered her condo she listened to an earpiece given to her by Van Pelt earlier. Cho was on the other end. 'It's all clear, boss. No sign of entry front or back.'

Rigsby and he were staked out in a house across the street that belonged to an elderly neighbour of hers, only too happy to have some excitement added to her life by having an undercover operation under her roof. Rigsby was in heaven as she fed him on cakes and biscuits she'd made.

'Not bad for stakeout duty, is it?' Rigsby smiled, taking a bite of a cookie and moaning happily. Cho sat beside him, monitors trained on the front and back exits of Lisbon's condo. Without looking at him Cho responded, 'It's great. Pity we have to watch out for a serial killer out to murder our boss tonight.'

The severity of the situation instilled in him Rigsby dropped the biscuit onto a plate, his appetite suddenly lost.

Lisbon hadn't expected anyone to show just yet. It was still at least an hour's drive from Vegas to get to Sacramento. Unless Jane was driving. And Red John always waited until the small hours of the morning so she had more than likely another few to go before he'd make his appearance.

As she'd agreed with Jane she went about her regular night time routine, showering quickly before changing into a tank top and yoga pants. To waste time she made some spaghetti she could hardly swallow due to nerves, eating it off her lap in front of some mindless television. On the off chance she was being watched by one of his people she wanted to appear to be acting as routinely as possible. At eleven pm she closed the curtains and deadlocked the door, setting her security system as usual. Rigsby and Cho kept her up to date with the comings and goings of traffic in her street, her heart leaping every time they mentioned a vehicle passing.

Finally she pulled the covers back from her bed and glanced around her bedroom. She felt like a child again, afraid of monsters as she checked under her bed and in her closet. Well apart from the Glock she held in her hand as she did so. 'All clear' she stated to the camera that was surreptitiously stowed in her closet under some blankets, angled so the slats of the door gave a perfect view of the bed. Jane had expected this to be where Red John would take her life as he had with most of his other victims. She stared at the wall opposite the door, imagining this was where he'd paint the face with her blood. It ran cold immediately with that morbid thought.

She lay down and stared at the ceiling.

And waited.

* * *

'Patrick, we're here.'

Lorelei's soft tone woke him instantly and he stretched, surprised he was able to find sleep despite the chaos that was about to ensue. He yawned languidly. 'Where?' He peeked out the blackened windows finding himself outside Lisbon's condo, darkened by the night. 'Where is he?' he asked, looking around.

'He'll be here in a little while. Come on.'

She opened the door slowly, checking for any signs of trouble. Jane followed, checking the street for himself. There were no SUVs parked nearby, a sure sign that the cops were watching and the neighbourhood was bathed in black. He looked at the house across the street, his gaze falling upon it for a long second, a silent gesture to his colleagues who he had to believe were watching him at this instant.

'What now?' he asked, nodding with his head to Lisbon's door.

'Now you get us in, of course.'

'That's why you needed me here, to get you access. Lisbon's a cop, too security conscious for him to get in by himself.'

She shrugged. 'That's partly why you're here. Now, go on. I'll wait at the side. And I have a gun pointed at you in case you change your mind.'

'She won't want to see me after the way we left things.'

'Then you better be persuasive. That's what you do, right? Tell people what they want to hear?'

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He was just about to let a monster into Lisbon's house and his knuckles stopped before he tapped the wood. This was the plan but it was a whole lot worse in practice to use Lisbon as bait. He cleared his throat and knocked twice before he lost his nerve.

He heard her footsteps on the stairs, a little quicker than someone who had been awakened. He'd told her to wait thirty seconds before coming down the stairs but he was guessing she shaved a few seconds off due to her impatience.

On cue she looked through the peephole. 'Jane! What the hell are you doing here?!' He could hear a glimmer of relief in her angry tone that the plan was working so far.

'Look, I'm sorry for the way things turned out, Lisbon. Maybe...I thought maybe we could talk.'

'I have nothing to say to you, Jane.'

'Please Lisbon, just let me in. I was wrong and I was a jerk. I do need your help. Please.'

Lorelei grinned at him, pleased he was playing his part so well.

The sound of locks being turned slowly made Lorelei press the gun into Jane's side. 'Not a word to give her time to get her gun.'

As soon as the door was a crack open Lorelei pushed Jane inside, almost falling into Lisbon as he did so with Lorelei and the driver who brought them here in soon after. 'Okay?' he whispered into her ear as he pretended to regain his balance. Her eyes told him yes in an instant before she pushed him away. 'What the hell is this, Jane? Who are these people?' Lorelei closed the door behind her and smiled before raising a gun to Lisbon's head.

* * *

Lisbon froze as Jane turned sharply to Lorelei. 'This wasn't what was agreed.' Panic rose in his voice.

Lorelei smiled sweetly but kept her eyes and gun trained on Lisbon. 'Don't worry, Patrick. Just making sure she doesn't do anything stupid.'

Jane relaxed his shoulders and glimpsed at Lisbon, nodding imperceptibly that the con was still on. It took her a split second before Lisbon asked again, 'Jane? What's going on? Who are these people? What kind of trouble have you got yourself in now?'

'Just do as you're told and everything will be fine, Lisbon.'

Lorelei directed her towards the bedroom as Jane followed while the man who drove them there waited downstairs, presumably as both a lookout and to let Red John in. 'Hope that friend of yours doesn't make a mess of my kitchen' Lisbon muttered, making sure the agents listening in knew where he was.

'Lie on the bed' Lorelei instructed.

Instead of complying, Lisbon glanced at Jane and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Who the hell is this woman?'

'She works for Red John. Now do as she says.'

Lisbon gaped and Jane had to admit she was quite convincing. He'd never critique her acting skills again. 'What! So now you're what, working for him?'

'He's going to help me get a new life.'

'In exchange for mine' Lisbon stated.

Jane shrugged. 'I'm sorry it had to end this way, Teresa. But it's the only way. Now lie down.'

'Do it now' Lorelei added, pointing the gun at her again.

After giving Jane a filthy look she did as she was asked and lay in the middle of the bed. 'Tie her to the bed' instructed Lorelei to Jane, handing him some cable ties.

'This isn't his usual MO' he said, looking at them in his hand.

'Well Agent Lisbon is a little friskier than his usual targets. Better safe than sorry.'

'Then I better tie her feet too.'

Lorelei grinned. 'Good thinking.'

'I only said that so she doesn't struggle. I just want this over with quickly. Speaking of which, where is he?'

'He'll be here' she replied in a sing song voice. 'He just wants us to start a little before him.'

This was not the plan and Jane blinked twice rapidly in succession. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Tie her up and then I'll tell you.'

He studied her face but he was barely holding onto himself to get a good read off her. A last look at the ties in his hand he walked towards Lisbon and took one of her hands. He squeezed it tightly, trying to give her the reassurance he wanted for himself, hoping by holding it he might both gain and impart strength. She said nothing as he tied her right hand to the bedpost behind her. By the time he did the same to her left she looked sufficiently scared of what was about to happen. He willed her to say something, to get the team in here but she shook her head, glaring at him into carrying through. He finished with her feet and tapped her left ankle, making his expression neutral. 'Don't struggle. He likes to see the fear. Just let him see it and it'll be over soon.'

'You cold son of a bitch. After everything I did for you all these years.'

He ignored her and turned back to Lorelei. 'I've done everything you've asked. Let's get him in here to get this over with.'

She smiled and ran a finger down his face. 'Soon.' She proceeded to stand beside Lisbon and tilted her head towards her. 'You know you're really quite beautiful, Agent Lisbon. I can see why Patrick was entranced with you all these years. And such a good person.' She traced her fingers gently over the skin of her right arm. 'I suppose he hoped you might provide him with some redemption-'

'Go to hell, you bitch!' Lisbon shouted, attempting in vain to move away from her grasp, the cable tie only tightening at her wrist.

Lorelei laughed and put the gun in the waistband of her black trousers, hidden underneath her leather jacket. She took a blade from inside her jacket and Jane's blood turned to ice. Lisbon's breathing increased when she saw the genuine terror in his eyes and how he seemed to be rooted to the spot at the sight of it.

As she had done with her fingers moments before Lorelei stroked the tip over Lisbon's arm on the skin below the elbow, producing a tickling sensation on her skin as it skirted over it. Lisbon froze in place, knowing if she moved her arm it would pierce her skin.

Jane came out of his trance and stood beside Lorelei. 'What are you doing? We talked about this already.'

Not taking her eyes off Lisbon's arm she replied, 'I know my place. But he's allowed me _this_ due to my service to him.'

With one quick swipe of the blade she made a four inch incision across Lisbon's skin, blood pumping from it rapidly staining the white sheet below it red. Lisbon tried to pull at her arm again and swore loudly, seeing stars for a few seconds as the throbbing gripped her. She closed her eyes for a second, tears produced by the pain her arm was in. When she opened them she was breathing hard as she tried to get the searing pain under control.

'That's enough!' Jane shouted, reaching for the blade.

Lorelei turned to face him and pulled the gun from her back, aiming it at him. 'No, Patrick. That's just the beginning.'

* * *

 **A/N: I know I am cruel but please forgive me! I promise not too long a wait until the next chapter.**

 **BTW I am going to give this whole Twitter thing a blast. After years in the social media desert I thought I'd take a tentative step and see how it goes. I don't know exactly what I'll tweet about (but it will be Mentalist and more than likely Mentalist FF related mainly) but feel free to ask me any questions on my fics or give me ideas for future ones or just to have a discussion on episodes. Details are on my profile page for anyone interested.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay folks, buckle up...grisly start ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Choices

'Oh my god' gasped Van Pelt as she watched the monitor in front of her. 'She just sliced the boss. We should get in there.'

'No' Cho commanded. 'Lisbon knows what she's doing. Nothing until she gives us the go ahead. It's only a flesh wound. No arteries hit.'

Van Pelt looked at Rigsby for support but he shrugged. 'Cho's right. Boss made us promise.' He added softly, 'She'll be okay, Grace. She's been through worse.'

* * *

Lorelei passed the knife over to Jane as she continued to hold the gun on him. He frowned, looking at it. 'What am I supposed to do with this?'

'Cut her. Left arm. Same length of incision as mine.'

He almost laughed hysterically. 'You're crazy. I never agreed to hurt her.'

He made sure not to look at Lisbon, knew if he did he'd lose it but could hear the panting in her voice, the pain she was trying to keep under control. 'I'm not doing it.'

'So you do still care for her?' Lorelei asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He swallowed quickly. 'That has nothing to do with it. I'm not in the habit of cutting people open.'

'Did you really think it'd be that easy, Patrick? That you would only have to be a spectator? How is Red John going to be able to trust you if you can't do as he asks.'

'He's not asking me. You are.'

'I speak for him in this matter.'

'I only have your word for that.'

She sighed and shrugged. 'I understand. You're not there yet. Not yet at least. He'll be...disappointed. He was so looking forward to meeting you.' As she took her phone out to presumably call off Red John from coming he glanced at Lisbon finally, focusing on her face and not on her arm, his eyes asking her the next move, not willing to make the call alone.

She panted, 'Just do it you son of a bitch. We both know he's going to come and finish the job anyway. Be a man for once in your life and take some responsibility for what's about to happen to me. You're bringing him to my door.' She paused as she took a breath and stared at him with a steely gaze. 'Follow through.'

Lorelei had paused, phone in hand, looking at Jane for his reaction. 'She makes a valid point, Patrick.'

He nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on Lisbon's as he heard the message she was implying. 'Okay' he said quietly. 'Okay I'll do it.'

* * *

'Jesus' Rigsby whispered, wide eyed. 'He's...he's actually going to cut her.'

'Looks that way' Cho frowned. Normally inscrutable he shifted nervously in his chair. 'She told him to do it. Knows it's the only way to get Red John here for certain.'

'I don't think I can watch this' Van Pelt added as Jane felt the tip of the blade in his hand.

* * *

He stared at the tip and then at Lisbon as he moved to the other side of the bed, her left arm tied to the post there. He ran his fingers over the pale flesh on the underside of her arm for a second. He paused and shook his head, swallowing bile as he moved the blade closer to her arm. He knew a quick flourish would hurt less than a slow draw across her skin and took a deep breath. Swiftly he made the cut, ensuring it wasn't deep, closing his eyes as he did so. Lisbon bit her lip to stop her scream and shook her head as pain ripped through her again, trying not to react, knowing how much doing this to her was taking out of Jane.

Immediately he dropped the knife onto the nightstand and breathed heavily, his eyes dark and menacing as he stared at Lorelei. 'No more games. Get him in here so we get this over with.'

'Of course' she smiled, immediately making a call on her phone. 'We're ready for you now. Yes, he did it.'

As she was on the call he glanced at Lisbon, self hatred filling him making him unable to look her straight in the eye. As Lorelei's head was dipped as she was on the phone she nodded to him quickly, her tear ridden eyes telling him she was fine. She was most likely probably doing better than he was. He looked grey and had aged ten years in the past minute, the hand the knife had been held in still shaking.

* * *

'I think I might throw up' Rigsby said after Jane had finished.

'You've had too much cake' Cho said, sitting back in his chair.

'Yeah' Rigsby replied rolling his eyes. 'That's what it is.'

'Okay' Cho said, turning to him and Van Pelt who had chosen to watch the camera trained outside of Lisbon's condo instead of the one in the bedroom. 'He'll be here soon. Get ready.'

Ten minutes later a black SUV drove slowly up the street and stopped at Lisbon's door. Hairs prickled on Van Pelt's arms as she saw the approach. 'Car's stopping.'

The three agents turned their attention to the monitor as a man of medium build and height got out of the driver's side, glancing up and down the street. 'I know him' Rigsby frowned. 'He's a cop. Can't remember his name but I'm sure he's a cop.'

Van Pelt started, 'You think that-'

She stopped talking as a hooded figure quickly exited the car and walked up to Lisbon's door.

'Red John, must be' she continued.

'Or a decoy' Cho added. 'We don't go in until we know for sure.'

* * *

At his first glimpse of Red John in the bedroom Jane scrutinised his appearance. He was wearing the same dark clothes and mask he'd seen him in before, a gloved hand carrying a knife. This was the image his wife and child had had to endure years before and, even though he expected this entrance, it shocked him into silence to have it play out so vividly in front of him.

'Patrick. How good to see you again' he said pleasantly before he turned his attention to Lorelei. 'Good work, Lorelei.'

'Thank you. She's ready for you.' She placed her gun at the back waistband of her trousers again.

He moved closer to Lisbon who didn't have to feign her terror. It was a truly horrifying sight. He bent his face towards hers, almost touching her nose with his mask and she could have sworn she heard him sniff her. 'You smell of cinnamon' he said, confirming her suspicion. 'And freshly showered. Good. I prefer my victims clean.'

He turned to Jane, laughed. 'Don't I Patrick? Why is that, do you know?'

Jane nodded, still tied to the spot as he stood beside Lorelei on the other side of the bed. 'Because it makes the smell of the blood more...present. You actually prefer no scent at all on the women you kill, less...interference if you like with the scent.'

Red John nodded slowly. 'Very good. You really have studied my work. You have a good understanding of my mind. It bodes well for our future together.'

He turned back to Lisbon, the tip of the blade pressed to her abdomen where her tank top ended. He peered at the cut on her left arm. 'This was yours, Patrick?'

'Yeah' Jane breathed, his eye on the blade and not on her arm.

'Nice work. Slight hesitation at the start but not bad for your first time.'

Jane was relieved he hadn't eaten all day as the food would have made a reappearance by now for sure. 'How do I know you are who you say you are?' he finally managed to say, desperately trying to get back on script. He had to make certain this was him; he wasn't willing to make the same mistake he had with Timothy Carter.

Red John straightened up again and faced him. 'What would you like as confirmation?'

'Charlotte' he croaked. 'The day before you...' He took a breath. 'She fell off her bike, had a cut. Where was it on her body?'

He was a silent for a moment as he pondered. Finally he replied, 'Excellent question. My...marks left it disfigured no doubt. Her elbow, the right one. Just a graze.'

Jane nodded slowly. 'That's correct' he stated clearly, the words meant for the camera that was recording and the first sign for Cho and the team to move in quietly. His eyes darkened and he suddenly found his focus again.

Red John turned to Lisbon and his eyes lingered over her body. He touched her toes with a gloved hand. 'You know, Patrick, I think I'll paint dear Teresa's toes too. She's special enough to warrant it, don't you think?'

As he had moved his blade a few inches away to study her foot Lisbon suddenly kicked him hard in the mask with it, the surprise of the attack toppling him towards the wall beside her. 'I wouldn't bet on it!' she panted followed by shouting, 'Move in!'

Lorelei immediately went for her gun to see Jane have it pointed at her. 'You really should be more careful where you put these things. Don't do anything stupid or I'll put a bullet in you.'

They could hear gunfire and tumbling of furniture downstairs but her team hadn't yet arrived in the bedroom. Red John raised himself up and picked up his knife again, pointing it towards Lisbon.

Jane had cable tied her hands properly in case they were checked but on her feet he had placed the plastic ties in such a way that they came apart when pulled instead of tightening further. As it was his suggestion to do this he assumed correctly that Lorelei would take little notice. When he'd tapped Lisbon's left foot and told her not to struggle she had luckily picked up the hint and hadn't pulled at her feet until this instant.

'Put the knife down' Jane shouted, turning the gun on Red John. Lorelei made a rush for it and he threw her against the dresser with a strength he didn't realise he had, dazing her, making her fall to the ground. By the time he'd focused on Red John again he had the knife to Lisbon's throat, her feet flailing wildly to off balance him.

'Put it down' he panted again. 'It's over.'

Red John slowly removed the blade from Lisbon's throat and placed it on the bed. Jane blinked rapidly, surprised by the sudden acquiesence. He held his hands up. 'I'm unarmed. Now what are you going to do, Patrick? Shoot me in cold blood? You're not that man.'

Jane swallowed and cocked the gun, pressed his finger gently but firmly on the trigger but not releasing it. He stared at his nemesis, acknowledging this moment he'd waited for close to a decade. He could barely hear the sirens outside or Lisbon's words to him, just knew that they were insistent, pleading.

Instead he thought of Angela.

Of Charlotte.

Of the life he had with them left in ruins because of the man in front of him. The world around him slowly came to a standstill until all he felt was the cold steel of the gun in his hand, its smooth trigger begging to be pressed further.

He was caught off guard by Lorelei scrambling back to her feet as she clambered at his legs. It was only a second's distraction but enough time for Red John to pull the gun from his belt and aim it at him. Jane kicked Lorelei in the face, silencing her again.

'Good' Jane smiled. 'Now you're not unarmed.' He fired the trigger immediately, the shots echoing loudly in the bedroom. Red John fell backwards onto the wall behind him once more as Jane released another shot.

And another.

And another.

Each hit bounced Red John off the wall until he slowly slid down it, a trail of red in his wake. He lay slumped there as Cho and Rigsby burst into the room, guns raised, followed closely by Van Pelt.

Lisbon, who had seemed to have forgotten how to breathe in the last moments took a deep breath as she addressed her team. 'Everybody okay?'

'Yeah' Cho said, 'Two hostiles dead downstairs. You?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Never better. Now get these damn ties off me!'

Van Pelt was at her side immediately, barely glancing at the man dead close to her feet. While she cut them Cho got on the phone with Wainwright, calling it in along with an ambulance for Lisbon. Rigsby was cuffing Lorelei who was screaming at the top of her voice upon noticing her master dead, wrestling to break free as he escorted her out of the room. Lisbon watched Jane, gun still in hand as he stared at the man he'd just killed, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him. He blinked finally and cast his gaze towards her. Immediately he dropped the weapon and rushed to her, rubbing her wrists to get the circulation back in them as soon as Van Pelt released her hands.

'You okay?' he then whispered, cupping her face to look in her eyes.

'Yeah' she said although the tears she was shedding told them both otherwise. He glanced at Van Pelt for a second, his tone attempting to be conversational. 'Hey, Grace. Good to see you again. Ambulance on the way?'

'Yeah' she replied. 'Welcome back, Jane.' Feeling like a gooseberry as his focus was back on Lisbon again she added, 'I'll go check how long it'll be' before she shuffled into the hallway.

He began to check the cuts on Lisbon's arms, breathing heavily as he saw the damage he'd inflicted, shaking his head. 'I'm so sorry' he said, his voice breaking.

'I'm fine, Jane.' She gestured to Red John. 'Let's get a look at the bastard.'

Jane moved around the bed and removed his mask. When he recognised him he frowned.

Lisbon, who had got up from the bed and who was peering over mirrored his expression. 'Is that...Sheriff McAllister? From Napa?'

'Yeah' Jane said, shaking his head. 'Wouldn't have guessed him in a million years.'

'Me neither' Lisbon agreed. 'It seems such an...I don't know...an anticlimax or something that it was him all along.'

Jane nodded. 'I have to admit I'm a little disappointed myself.'

* * *

Ten minutes later Lisbon's street was deluged in flashing lights as CBI, police and EMTs flooded it. Lisbon was taken to have her wounds seen to, agreeing to have them bandaged up but waving off any attempt to go to hospital. Jane had been taken into custody until the circumstances surrounding McAllister's death were investigated. When they all got back to CBI they were separated immediately to give their statements. One by one they arrived back at the conference table in the bullpen, Lisbon the last to finish besides Jane who was still being interviewed.

'How are your arms?' Cho asked.

'Sore but they'll be fine. Might have a scar on the right one' she shrugged.

She fidgeted nervously. While she had told FBI Agent Darcy (who had taken over the case in light of the team's off the book mission to catch Red John on their own) Jane had acted in self defence as Red John had a gun trained on him she was worried nonetheless of the outcome. Jane hadn't just fired once. He'd emptied a clip into him. She was hoping his inexperience with firearms and the trauma he'd been through before that proved a reasonable enough explanation for his overkill.

They talked around the table, about McAllister, about what had happened, about what may happen to them all still, no one in the mood to celebrate closing their biggest case until they discovered Jane's fate. Wainwright was tight lipped at being kept out of the loop and, despite having caught a serial killer, they had acted without orders and could still be fired. Bertram and Brenda Shettrick were handling the press who were already on top of the story, clamouring for a CBI statement. They knew that deciding on the press angle over this could have a huge impact on what happened with Jane.

After an hour the table lapsed into silence and Lisbon got up, 'I'm going to get some coffee, anybody want some?'

All eyes were suddenly behind her as Jane, Wainwright and Osvaldo Ardiles came into view, the three of them talking quietly. Finally Ardiles nodded to Jane and shook his hand, nodding to the rest of the team as he made his exit. Lisbon's heart raced as Wainwright and Jane appeared beside her, a smile already coming to her lips.

'Self defence' Jane stated, shrugging.

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. He grinned, Lisbon immediately noticing the mask back in place. 'What? You guys ever have any doubt?'

Van Pelt rushed to hug him and he received a pat on the back from Rigsby. Cho remained seated but twitched his lips into a small smile. He smiled effortlessly at them but his eyes told Lisbon another story. He was mentally exhausted, only just able to keep up the act of appearing in control.

Before he had a chance to speak to Lisbon Wainwright did. 'Lisbon, a word.'

'Sure' she replied, following him into her office, touching Jane's arm gently as she passed.

'That doesn't look good' Rigsby remarked. Cho said what they all already suspected. 'She's the boss. She's taking a hit for this.'

Jane nodded ruefully. 'The price of power I suppose.'

Van Pelt added, 'We can't let them do this. Not again. Not after we got him.'

Jane stared into her office as she spoke to her boss. 'She'll be okay. Suspension at most, most likely. At least I hope so. She needs the break and she'd never take it willingly. They're not going to can the agent who helped take down Red John.'

'How can you be so sure?' Rigsby asked.

'Because Bertram will know I'll make a shitstorm out of it with the press if they even try.'

Five minutes later Lisbon and Wainwright reappeared. He turned to Jane. 'You'll think about my offer?'

Jane nodded, reading Lisbon before he answered. 'I will, thanks Luther.'

After he left Jane stated, 'Two weeks' suspension?'

She shrugged. 'Yeah. Could be a lot worse I guess.'

He nodded, thinking about how close she came to dying tonight, 'Yeah, could have been a hell of a lot worse' he replied seriously, staring at her.

'Wainwright offer you your job back?' she asked.

'Yeah, he was able to work out a deal to get the charges dropped in Vegas. Think they're going to spin it into an undercover mission or something along those lines.'

'So he gets some of the credit for Red John' Rigsby added.

Jane shrugged. 'Think it's more Bertram than Wainwright, press hogger that he is but, yeah, that's about it.'

'What did you say?' Lisbon asked. 'You going to come back to work here?'

'Not sure' he replied honestly, silence filling the air afterwards.

'Pizza?' Cho asked suddenly.

He was met with consternation from all quarters. 'We closed a case. Tradition.'

Lisbon smiled, 'I think we need a little something stronger than pizza for this case. I'll get the tequila from my office.'

'I'll give you a hand' Jane said immediately.

Once inside he closed the blinds and took her in his arms, kissing her soundly. 'You know closing the blinds like that might give people ideas' she said, circling her arms around his waist.

'You mean the right idea? So what? I was just protecting your modesty in case you decided to have me across your desk.'

She laughed but then tears fell in the midst of them. Jane embraced her again, neither of them speaking for a few seconds. 'Rough night?' he asked.

She laughed again and sniffed, drawing back to look at him. 'You could say that. How are you doing?'

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, shaking his head. 'I have no idea' he said after a couple of seconds. 'I don't feel like celebrating. I don't...I don't know what I feel.' He tightened his hold on her. 'Only thing I do know is that this feels very nice.'

They held each other for a few more seconds before she withdrew her arms. 'Well we owe the team a drink' she stated. 'Actually we owe them a hell of a lot more than that. But after that we can do that all night if you want.'

'That sounds like a plan' he nodded, his smile widening. 'You go on out, I'll book us somewhere nice. No more cheap motel rooms. Most expensive one I can find. Egyptian cotton sheets, room service and the works.'

She frowned for a second and then it dawned on her. Her condo was a crime scene and all of Jane's belongings were in Vegas. After taking out the bottle of tequila she kissed him quickly. 'Make sure they have mints on the pillows too.'

'Yes dear' he smiled, scrolling down his phone at possible options.

Before she exited she turned around again.

'Jane, what would you have done if he hadn't pulled his gun on you?'

His eyes remaining on the phone he replied quietly, 'I don't think you really want to know the answer to that question, Teresa.'

She nodded after a beat. 'You're right. I don't suppose I do.'

* * *

 **A/N: Everybody still there and breathing?! Okay...epilogue is up next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I don't know if I should apologise or not but this is not the epilogue as promised. I felt there was still a little way to go before we get to that. So this is the last chapter but the epilogue will DEFINITELY be up next. This is a little heavy on dialogue but I guess I thought they had a lot to say to each other still...**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Talking & Tears

Jane pressed the keycard into the door of the hotel room suite and allowed Lisbon to enter first.

'Wow' she smiled, taking in the opulent surroundings. 'Jane, this is too much' she said as she glanced at the super king size bed flooded with luxurious cushions on top of a rich soft bedspread and crisp white linen sheets underneath.

She felt his breath at the back of her neck as she felt the plush carpet beneath her feet and looked at the solid oak furniture adorning the room. He kissed her neck gently, his hands caressing the tops of her arms, careful not to touch the bandages strapped from her elbows to her wrists. 'Nonsense' he whispered, kissing her neck again.

He turned her quickly into his arms and found her mouth, delving in for a kiss that almost took her breath away. His hands clasped to her face he continued, devouring her lips in desperate need. She kissed him back with as much ferocity as she could find only to have him match it and then exceed it. His lips trailed frenetically across her jawline, then to her neck, moaning with every kiss he placed. His hands moved quickly, pushing her T shirt above her midriff before he took a small breath and kissed the bare skin he found, his hands grasped to her sides.

'Jane' she said, her voice a whisper as it was all she was capable off as he continued his sweet assault on her skin. 'Jane' she said again, louder as she gained better control over herself.

'What?' he mumbled impatiently and a little irritably, his kisses now peppering her bra clad breasts, his hands on the catch of her bra.

'Stop' she said softly, closing her eyes and breathing a little easier as he immediately did as she asked.

He brought his face back to hers, a frown on it as she opened her eyes. 'You were rushing' she said gently.

'I'm...I'm sorry. I thought...well I thought you wanted...I mean-'

She nodded and smiled. 'I do. Believe me I do. And to be honest it was pretty hot to begin with-'

A glimmer of a smile crept over his lips but his eyes still looked worried. 'If it was then why did you want me to stop?' He glanced at her arms. 'Are you in pain? Do you need something for it? Is that it?'

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip before taking his hand, leading him over to sit on the bed. 'No. It's nothing like that.' He waited patiently for her to explain. She took a deep breath before she looked at him then spoke quietly. 'I've had casual sex before. I've had sex where all I wanted was to forget about my day, to find that release. You know that already. It wasn't about the person I was with. Or...feelings...-'

'And that's how I just made you feel' he finished for her. 'That you were just somebody for me to find a release in.'

She shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess. Kind of.'

He nodded, looking to his feet. 'I'm sorry. I...I would never want you to feel that way, Lisbon. I just...I just got carried away-'

'Hey, it's okay. I get it. And any other night I'd be happy to let you get carried away all you like. But...well after what happened tonight you're clearly not yourself. You've had a hell of a night.'

He frowned at her immediately. 'I've had a hell of a night?' He glanced at her arms briefly before he averted his eyes from them and back to her face. 'I wasn't the one being tortured a few hours ago.' Guilt and tears in his eyes he added, 'By me...I hurt you Lisbon. Even if it got me Red John I...-' His words were cut off by a sob that came from his chest. Suddenly he laid his head in his hands and cried, his body shaking as the waves of tears overcame him. She had never seen him like this before, even in Vegas he hadn't been this out of control. She began to run her fingers through his hair, hoping it would calm him. 'It's okay, Jane. It's okay.'

He shook his head wildly. 'No. It's not okay. I can barely look at you after what I did.'

She pulled his hands away from his face but he turned his head away from her. She rolled her eyes, figuring the soft approach wasn't working. 'Look at me' she ordered. 'Jane, stop drowning yourself in self pity for a damn minute and look at me.'

With a loud sigh he blinked the remaining tears away and stared at her. She brushed his cheeks with her fingers, drying his face. Softer again, 'Hey, the wounds will heal. You just need to give them some time. But not addressing them or pretending they're not there doesn't mean they don't exist. They're not going to be wiped out in the space of a night.'

He cracked a small smile, her words echoing with him, knowing she wasn't just talking about those on her arms. 'Okay' he nodded. He kissed her gently, his lips still trembling from his outburst. 'Okay.'

'All right then. How about some tea?' she asked, smiling. 'And some room service too maybe? Don't know about you but I couldn't eat a thing today.'

She went to get off the bed and he stopped her by taking her hand. 'How do you do it?' he asked, consternation and wonder written across his face.

'How do I do what?'

He shook his head. 'How...how can you be this strong? How do you manage it?'

'Practice' she quipped. Seeing the earnestness in his face she sat back down. Quietly, 'Haven't always been. I fell apart after my mom died. But then I soon realised no one was going to pick me up again. So I did it myself.' She shrugged, looking into space in front of her. 'You cope, you know. You get on with life with the cards you're dealt. No point falling down a hole because of it. It's not going to change anything that's happened.'

He sighed loudly. 'Well you certainly got a lousy hand the day I entered your life.' He laughed but there was little humour to it.

'Yeah, you were a pain in the ass even back then' she replied, a smile creeping up on her lips.

He laughed again, more genuinely as he took a deep breath. 'Well, at least I've been nothing but consistent all these years.'

They looked at each other for a moment before they both laughed as the tension dissipated. 'Jesus, I'm a mess' he added as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of the head.

'Yeah, you are' she agreed, still chuckling a little.

'Why haven't you asked me about what I said?' he asked after a moment.

'Hmm? When?'

'Before we had our fake fight in Vegas I told you something. You haven't mentioned it.'

She nodded. 'Well we have been pretty busy catching a serial killer.'

He removed his hand from her shoulder so he could look in her face. 'I meant it' he said softly. 'I love you.' He laughed nervously. 'Just thought I should clear that up in case it wasn't blatantly obvious by now.'

'Me too' she replied quietly. 'I feel the same way.'

'Well' he grinned. 'That's lucky.' Then his expression turned serious again. 'Why? What is it you see in me that makes you love me?'

Blushing, 'You after compliments to boost your ego?'

'No. I'm serious, Teresa. I told you I wanted a future with you. But...what makes you want one with me?'

She gazed in his eyes, circled his face with her own. 'Well, you're not bad looking I guess' she ventured. 'And you're pretty smart I suppose.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'You're not getting out of this by flattering my looks or my intellect. There are plenty of good looking smart men out there. What is it you see in me?'

She drew her fingers down his face. 'I...I don't quite know exactly' she admitted. 'How do you really know what it is about someone that makes you fall for them? Many things I guess. You know me. Better than anyone ever has. You put up with my bad moods-'

'No. What is it you _see_ in me? Not how I make you feel. What is it about me that's different?'

'Potential' she whispered. 'I see potential. I see what you could be if you'd only allow yourself to let go of the guilt. I see...a good man.'

He shook his head. 'I basically told you a couple of hours ago I was ready to murder a man in cold blood. Like I've been telling you for years. That's not a good man, Lisbon.'

'But you didn't-'

'I would have. Despite feeling about you the way I do I would have thrown it all away just to kill him-'

'But you didn't, Jane. I was there. You had seconds to do it before he picked up that gun. After I was out of danger. You had at least three seconds, maybe more. Enough time to do it. But you didn't.'

'I was working up to it.'

'I think what you were doing was having second thoughts-'

'No.'

'Okay. Then tell me the truth. That you are one hundred percent certain you were going to take that shot. You deal in percentages, Jane. Tell me there wasn't a tiny part of you that wasn't sure you could follow through.'

He thought for a long moment, relived the moment his finger was on the trigger in his mind. 'I don't know. Maybe...maybe something like 0.1 percent of me wasn't sure I could really do it.'

She nodded, smiling. 'I'll take that.'

He smiled back, his eyes questioning. 'Those aren't good odds, Lisbon.'

'It's better than nothing.'

He shook his head at her, wondering if she was correct, if he had hesitated. He doubted it but perhaps there was tiny kernel of truth there somewhere. He would never know for certain and was surprised at how much he was okay that was the case.

He kissed her softly on the lips, imparting as much emotion as he felt, as much love as he could into it. 'You know if I were a better less selfish man I'd tell you to find someone who truly deserves you. A better man than me.'

She kissed him back, softly but lovingly. 'Haven't you listened to a word I've said? I don't want a better man. I want you, you idiot.'

He chuckled lightly at her term of endearment. 'So, potential, huh?' he smiled.

Shrugging she nodded again. 'Yep.'

'Okay' he nodded. 'Then I'll try to live up to it. To become the man you should have and not the one in front of you currently. But I should warn you I'm bound to screw up. I haven't been in a relationship in a really long time.'

'Neither have I. We'll probably both screw up at times.'

'Well, that bodes well for our future' he smiled, rolling his eyes.

'Our future, huh? I think I like the sound of that.'

'Yeah' he grinned. 'Me too.'

* * *

As Lisbon woke she found Jane gone from the bed beside her. They had talked most of the night before ordering room service, laughing at the absurdity of the situation as they ate chicken Caesar salad and scrambled eggs at four in the morning. Jane had showered before he'd run Lisbon a bath, explaining that he had to wash her to keep her hands dry. Naturally that had led to an influx of passion and they had tumbled into bed two hours before, Lisbon's hair still damp as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they made love. It was slow and sweet and incredibly tender and a new understanding seemed apparent between them as they shattered the remnants of the walls they had guarded themselves with for years.

She saw him at the window, staring out with a frown on his face, dressed in the white hotel room robe.

'Hey, can't sleep?' she yawned before she turned, forgetting the pain her arms were in until a jolt ran up the left one as she leaned on it in the bed. Jane was over in a second with her pain medication and a glass of water. He sat beside her, taking the water off her as she finished swallowing them. 'Okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, fine. Can't you sleep?'

He shrugged, 'I got about an hour.'

She leaned over and kissed him. 'Maybe I need to wear you out a little more.'

He laughed, pulling her against him for another kiss. 'Believe me, I'm worn out. Just...um...had a nightmare...I guess after last night it's to be expected. They'll lessen in time I'm sure.'

She nodded, 'Come back to bed.'

He crawled in beside her, pulling her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I checked my phone when I got up. Van Pelt was able to reroute the calls to the burner from the one I left in Vegas. Twenty three voicemails.'

'Huh? Who from?'

'I only listened to the first four. Press.'

She closed her eyes and shook her head. 'Damn vultures. I guess they want your comment on Red John's demise.'

'Yeah. Some offered me exclusives. One even offered me a book deal.' He shook his head, seething quietly.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Lisbon could feel his heart rate picking up, the nervousness in his posture. 'You're leaving, aren't you?' she asked quietly. 'Or at least you want to.'

He drew back to look in her face, perplexed. 'How...how did you know I was thinking that?'

She smiled despite that admittance from him as she had read his body language correctly. 'Is this how I look when I ask you that question? Like a goldfish?'

He relaxed his shoulders and bit the inside of his mouth. 'I guess' he smiled. Serious again, 'Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere-'

'I think you should.'

He widened his eyes. 'We're only together properly a few hours and you're tired of me already?' he smirked.

'Jane, you don't want to deal with the press. No one would who's been through what you have. And besides that I think you need a little space. Away from everything that reminds you of him.' She paused and swallowed a lump in her throat. 'And that includes me.'

'I don't want to be away from you. I've only just come back and you're...injured.'

'I'll be fine, Jane. And you didn't accept Wainwright's offer straightaway to come back to the CBI. I think in your heart you already knew you need a little time away to deal with what's just happened. Even before this press thing.'

'Lisbon, if...if you've changed your mind? About us...then you would tell me, wouldn't you?' he frowned, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

'Of course I haven't. I still want us. But I think some time apart would be helpful too. Starting this thing between us now when our emotions are all over the place probably isn't the best idea. I want to give us the best shot at this working out. So I think we should do that and enter into this properly when our heads are a little clearer than they are at this moment.'

While he didn't want to be away from her he could see the logic in her reasoning. So much had happened since she'd turned up in Vegas they'd been living on adrenalin and not much else ever since. 'Rational as ever I see' he smiled, kissing her. 'You're on suspension. You could come with me. At least for a few days-'

'I think we both need time to take a breath, Jane. Make sure we're both on the same page after the dust has settled.'

He nodded quickly. 'Okay. You're right. Maybe. I admit there are some things I'd like to attend to before we really start this between us. But I won't be gone long this time. Couple of weeks max. I promise.'

She kissed him soundly. 'You know what? For the first time in my life I think I actually believed it you when you said that.'

He laughed. 'Well if that's not progress then I don't know what is.'

* * *

 **A/N: So hopefully not a waste of a chapter. After all that happened the night before it just didn't feel right to jump into romantic fluff territory straightaway. But I promise the epilogue coming up next will be flufftastic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here we are at the end of another one. I'm a little sad leaving this story as I've really enjoyed writing it (but I have left it open ended in case I decide to add a tag or two in the future based on this course of events).**

 **It grew from an episode tag into something so much more and that's largely due to the support I received throughout. I hope you like how I've finished it. It is somewhat corny in places but I make no apologies, I love a happy ending but do hope that it's still (pretty much) in character.**

 **And I know a few of you were looking for an M rated scene so I have included one but the chapter is lengthy enough for those who didn't want one to skip it. It's steamy hopefully but not too graphic.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Epilogue

 _10 days later_

Lisbon stared at the walls around her and shook her head. 'What the hell was I thinking?' she muttered to herself, paintbrush in hand. Garish purple stared back at her. She heard her doorbell sound and put the brush on top of the tin of paint, rubbing her hands on her washed out denim shorts. Barefoot she made her way from her bedroom downstairs to her front door, picking up her Glock as she did so. She peered through the peephole and grinned, her heart beating faster at the sight of Jane outside.

Quickly she undid the locks and opened the door. 'Hey!' she grinned.

'Hey yourself,' he smiled before he frowned as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in tiny shorts and sported a paint stained large T shirt that hung off one shoulder, her hair tied up in a messy bun. 'Doing a little redecorating I see,' he added. He gestured to the gun in her hand. 'Although I doubt you'll get a smooth finish using that.'

She laughed and nodded for him to come in, locking the door behind him and setting the gun down. 'You're back,' she said simply.

He nodded and came a step closer, his smile brightening. He leaned down and kissed her gently. 'I am.'

They kissed again, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer, deepening it slowly. She kept her hands off to the side, afraid of getting paint on his suit but responded hungrily with her mouth. 'I missed you,' he whispered, eventually pulling back.

'I missed you too.' She looked at her hands. 'Let me wash this off.' She moved to the sink in the kitchen and he followed her, his eyes trained on the back of her shorts. She turned quickly and raised an eyebrow. 'Were you just checking out my ass?'

He came behind her and kissed her neck softly. 'Yep,' he smiled against it eliciting a chortle back.

He drew back and watched as she rinsed the paint off. 'So how are you?' she asked, serious again.

'Better,' he nodded. He glanced at her arms, thin bandages placed on them now in place of the heavier wrappings. 'Your arms?'

'Healing well. Stitches come out in a couple of days. They only expect a half inch scar on the right one now.' She dried her hands with a tea towel and he took it off her to study her left arm. 'And the left?'

'Looks like it'll heal perfectly.'

He nodded, relieved that he hadn't done any permanent damage but still troubled by the pain he'd caused her. She kissed him gently to take his attention away from her arm. 'So, you're feeling better?'

'Yeah,' he smiled. 'So, where are you painting?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Bedroom. It's a disaster. Four colours I've tried now and I can't get one I like. You want to have a look, see if you can come up with any inspired ideas?'

She must have seen the hesitation in his eyes as she added, 'Sorry. Um...you probably don't want to go up there.'

'Nonsense,' he said brightly. 'It's just a room. Lead the way.'

As they arrived there he stood at the door and was silent for a long moment. Then he frowned. 'Isn't there a dinosaur this colour?' he eventually said.

'I don't know what I was thinking. I've tried blue, yellow, green-'

'And now Barney' Jane finished for her, beginning to laugh. 'If this is the theme you're going with how about grey like Bugs Bunny? Or orange like Garfield-'

'A lot of help you are,' she said, gesturing for him to exit the room.

As they returned to the kitchen she automatically started to make tea as he stood beside her. 'Actually I've been doing a little painting myself,' he said at her side.

'Oh?'

'Well, nothing on your scale, just one wall really.'

She stood with the milk in her hand and closed the fridge door. Wide eyed she replied quietly, 'Your house in Malibu, you've painted over-?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, getting a couple of mugs from the cupboard. 'Hardly likely to sell it the way it was. It was hardly what you would call a design feature.'

'You're selling your house?'

'Have it priced for a quick sale. It's a beautiful property but hardly suitable for me presently. And...well I could never imagine living there again.' He sighed for a moment. 'It's time it was enjoyed by another family.'

She put her hand on his to comfort him and then blinked twice rapidly. He no longer wore his wedding ring. She looked up at his face and then back to his hand as if it were an optical illusion.

'It was time,' he said, kissing her hair.

'Are you sure?' she asked. 'I mean, that's a lot of change, Jane. With the house as well-'

'Figure the only way I get through this is to face things head on.' He took her by her waist. 'And I've lived a half life for too long. Time I got back to leading a full one.'

'So...you're back. Permanently in Sacramento?'

He shrugged, swaying her a little in his arms. 'I don't know.'

She stopped his gentle moments and frowned.

He picked up the rhythm again and kissed her frown. 'That depends on you.'

'What?'

'Well,' he kissed her quickly. 'If you ever move from Sacramento then I suppose I'll have to move elsewhere too.'

She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. 'I suppose that would be okay.'

Releasing her to finish making the tea he asked, 'So how's work?'

'I'm on suspension.'

He tilted his head. 'Like you haven't been in contact with the team. How are things?'

Nervously, 'You sure you want to hear about that?'

'Sure, why not?' he said, handing her a mug.

She took a deep breath. 'Well it seems McAllister's influence is spread a little wider than we imagined. We knew he knew people in Law Enforcement but well it seems from what we've found out so far he was the head of secret organisation called The Blake Association-'

'Tyger Tyger' Jane supplied, 'William Blake.'

She nodded. 'Yeah, from the people apprehended so far it seems that's a greeting of sorts between members or a call for help. Jane, it appears like it's made up of people from all divisions of Law Enforcement. CBI, FBI, local cops. Who knows who else? FBI has been brought in to take charge. Apparently a fed called Abbott from Austin is in control according to Cho. Straight shooter but a stickler. I'm due to meet him Monday when I go back. Wainwright reports to him for now. But who knows what's going to happen with the CBI once they dig a little more?'

'Bertram?'

'That's where we're getting a lot of information. Found out he was Blake and is trying to make a deal.'

'Hmm. I told you I never liked that guy. Always knew there was something off about him right from the start.'

'Well you were right,' she sighed, taking a sip of tea.

'Aren't I always?' he smiled.

'You seem to be taking this in your stride. Team say it's pretty tense back there.' She sighed, exasperated. 'And here I am painting when all hell's breaking loose.'

'You'll be back in the fray soon enough, Lisbon. Enjoy the rest while you can.'

'Suppose,' she pouted.

He smiled devilishly at her. 'How about I keep you occupied until you go back to work?'

She smiled back with fire in her eyes. 'You think you're up to that?'

'I can only but try.'

They kissed again just as the kettle whistled, Jane having refilled it after he'd poured out their tea.

He shrugged, pulling away to take it off the stove and turning the knob to its off position. 'Well, actually I've already talked to Abbott. He called me the other day. I met with him and Wainwright Monday.'

Her mouth parted in surprise. 'So you know about all this Blake stuff already?'

'Yes but you provided a very apt summation.'

'Hang on, you've been back in Sacramento and didn't come to see me sooner?!'

He made a disgruntled noise. 'I had a few things to do first. I'll explain later.'

Putting her annoyance that he'd been back almost a week without her knowledge she asked, 'So, what's he like, this Abbott?'

'Interesting,' he smiled.

'Interesting good or interesting bad?'

'Is there such a thing as either one of those?' he asked, enjoying seeing her get annoyed.

'Jane!'

He laughed. 'He seems to be on the level. Doesn't like my 'shenanigans' as Hightower used to call them. He made that perfectly clear but he'll come round. Think he's a pussycat underneath that gruff exterior.'

'What does that mean?' she frowned.

'He likes results and needs people he can trust who aren't Blake to get them. And since I...well was involved in removing a rather large piece of that he offered me a job.'

'And you're taking it?' she smiled.

He nodded. 'I want to catch them all. Abbott and I agree on that if not much else at the moment. They were McAllister's people. Ergo, I want to put an end to his organisation.'

Worried, 'When you say put an end-'

'I don't mean killing them, Lisbon. We'll do it your way. Arrest them, whatever, but I won't lose any sleep if they don't clog up the judicial system.'

She let out a breath, relieved.

He continued, 'It'll work itself out I'm sure. That's why you have the protection detail outside I assume?' he asked.

'You saw them? Yeah, whole team have them since we took out the linchpin. So would you if we had known where you were.'

'And why you greeted me with a Glock.'

She hesitated a second and then nodded, 'Yeah, no harm taking precautions.'

'What about us?' she asked suddenly. 'If you're coming back to work then-'

'I've already cleared that-'

Her eyes widened. 'You told this Abbott...someone I haven't yet met...about us!'

'I didn't name you but it would hardly take a rocket scientist to figure out when I told him I was seeing someone I might potentially be working with and asked him if that would cause any problems.'

'And?'

He shrugged. 'It's fine. Couldn't care less as long as we do our jobs.' He kissed her lightly. 'You'll just need to restrain yourself at work, my dear.'

She smiled and rolled her eyes. 'I'll do my best.'

A pause followed as Jane drank his tea. 'Okay,' he said suddenly, putting his mug in the sink. 'Put your jacket on. I want to show you something. What I've been up to since I've been back in town.'

'What? I can't go out like this!'

'You're fine for where I'm taking you.'

'And where is that exactly?'

'You'll see,' he grinned.

* * *

As they arrived at a swanky apartment complex in midtown Lisbon pulled her shorts as far down her legs as they could go although they barely made it mid thigh. Jane placed a hand on the bare skin and squeezed it gently, expunging her nerves slightly at her state of dress but implanting another altogether more baser suggestion into her head. Picking up on the change in her body language Jane grinned salaciously as he pulled his car into a parking space, allowing his fingers to linger over her skin, his hand creeping a little further up. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over, planting a firm kiss to her lips. His fingers poised at the hem of her shorts he smiled against her mouth as he heard her moan slightly before he unbuckled her seatbelt and moved back to his seat before he opened the door and got out. 'Come on,' he grinned.

She waited a second for the colour to drain slightly from her cheeks and exited the vehicle, looking around her. 'What are we doing here? What is this?'

'My new place,' he smiled.

* * *

As they stood at his front door he produced a key and handed it to her. 'Here you go.'

She looked at it like it was a foreign object.

'It's a key, Lisbon. You people who don't have lock picking skills use them to enter places.'

She rolled her eyes and answered, 'Yes but why are you giving it to me?'

'Because I want you to have it.'

'You're giving me a key to your place?'

'Open the door,' he nodded.

Grinning, she placed the key in the lock and let herself in. Jane followed, scrutinising every microexpression of her first glance of his new home. A battered leather couch sat in front of a cast iron fireplace, TV on one side and book shelves on the other. Oak flooring filled out the space that flowed into a kitchen area adorned with a six seated heavy oak dining table at one end, just off a counter unit so conversation could still take place between chef and guests.

'You like it?' he said, half a question and half a statement if the happiness he saw in her eyes was anything to go by.

She turned to face him and nodded, 'It's beautiful, Jane.' She strolled over to the kitchen area and smiled as she saw a bowl of red delicious apples placed in a bowl there. She took one out and took a large bite, smiling at Jane as she did so. 'You planning on entertaining?' she asked, swallowing a piece, gesturing with her head to the large table.

Jane couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on when she took that bite. And the look on her face when she did so told him she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. 'I thought I might,' he said after a second when he was capable of completing a sentence. 'I owe the team a few dinners at least.'

He walked a few steps closer.

'Rigsby will eat you out of house and home,' she said, propping herself up on the edge of the table with her legs hanging over it, swinging loosely as she took another bite of the fruit.

'I'll make double,' he said as he made his way to stand in front of her.

He could feel the heat radiate off her and he removed his suit jacket, flinging it onto a chair, his temperature soaring. 'I planned on making you dinner,' he said, his tone low and seductive.

'Seducing me over a meal like you said you never would?'

He laughed softly, taking the apple off her and biting into it. She shoved off her jacket onto the table behind her and placed her fingers on his top vest button, playing with it.

'I suppose I was right,' he replied softly, swallowing the chunk he'd taken. 'That would be sophomoric.'

Heat sizzled between them for a moment as they continued to stare at each other.

Suddenly he fired the apple behind him and immediately their lips found each other, intense and passionate instantly. They moaned against each other as Lisbon worked quickly on his vest and shirt buttons. Jane's lips found the bare skin of her shoulder and nuzzled it, his hands grasping her behind as he pulled her towards his groin. He stopped for a second and breathed heavily. 'I...I don't want you to think I'm rushing you again,' he said, suddenly unsure.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him fiercely. 'Rush me, Jane. Rush me.'

 **M scene start**

He grinned and hoisted her T shirt off her and buried his face in the cleavage of her bra. She smelled of paint and perspiration and he would never smell paint again without thinking of this moment. He had her bra off in an instant and groaned as he kissed her breasts as she divested him of his vest and shirt. She dug her nails into his hair, tilting her head back as he devoured her throat. 'I love you,' he whispered between kisses. 'So much I'm terrified.'

'Me too,' she panted, pulling his face back to hers for a long kiss. As they continued kissing he weaved his hands to the back of her shorts and underneath them, his fingers gripping the soft cheeks covered in cotton. She moaned and undid her shorts at the front to give him more space before she began to unbuckle his belt. He moved his fingers underneath her panties, caressing the rounded skin beneath with both hands. She kissed his neck as he angled it backwards to catch a breath, raining kisses on his chest as he moved his head forward again to place open mouthed kisses on her neck, face and head.

Patience thinning he pulled away so he could remove her shorts and panties in one swift motion, moving her legs that were wrapped around his waist as he did so. He bent down and kissed each of them in turn, taking off her sandals and kissing her toes. She laid her head back on the table and panted for a moment before she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he moved his lips swiftly up her legs to her inner thighs. He opened his eyes and they looked at each other, the lick of her plumped lips the silent accord to his intentions. He smiled before he dipped his head and tasted her. She moaned on the table as his tongue gently entered her, his eyes watching her avidly, increasingly aroused by the vision of her writhing in front of him and the feel and flavour of her on his lips. He pulled her derriere towards him further, increasing the sensation for her, his movements slow then fast, dangling her over the edge but not allowing her to fall over it too quickly. Lisbon closed her eyes, shutting off one sense to feel another one more. She felt his hands on her breasts, teasing her gently. It was almost reverent how he was treating her body now. The initial mad rush of desire had lapsed into something more slow and sensuous and she almost felt lifeless when he slowed his movements and more alive than ever when he quickened them. But being a passive recipient was not in her nature. Somehow he knew she was getting impatient and he worked his magic on her again, stepping up his pace suddenly and allowing her no respite until she saw stars in front of her.

She lay on the table for a few moments, recovering from her orgasm and she heard the sound of Jane stepping out of his pants and removing his socks and shoes. Then his arms were around her waist and he pulled her towards him for a languid kiss. She responded eagerly when she felt his desire pressing against her. 'Do you want to take this to the bedroom?' he asked, kissing her neck. 'That table looks uncomfortable.'

Answering him she took a firm hold of him and heard him take a sharp intake of breath. She fondled him, increasing the pace until she heard his breath hitch. 'Lisbon,' he barely breathed against her shoulder.

She grinned at him using her surname, the only man ever to have done so in quite such an intimate position and kissed his face with adoration. 'Make love to me, Jane,' she whispered in his ear, letting go of him to plant her hands on his face and kiss him intensely.

He centred himself at her entrance and smiled as he moved the hair back that was now plastered to her face so he could see her face properly, sweat covering his own entire body with a layer of sheen. 'With pleasure, my love,' he replied as he entered her.

Joining his body with hers seemed so natural although they had only done it a handful of times. It was like a dance partnership that had matured over years instead of days as they fell into a natural rhythm together. Jane held her around her back as Lisbon wrapped her legs around his waist, steadily building up the excitement as they continued to kiss each other, only breaking off to shift positions slightly or for Jane to move his lips to a breast. Soon they were taking off together, speeding up their movements, thrusting harder against each other, the table creaking under the strain. Jane's head fell to Lisbon's shoulder as he pressed harder, kissing her there, and whispering words of adulation as he did so. Nearing the edge he abruptly drew his face back to hers, judging her body and face at just the right instant where they both reached climax together.

After they rode it out his head fell towards her stomach as she lay back on the table to recuperate. He panted heavily, a few droplets of sweat from his brow falling into her belly button. He kissed it like he was kissing away tears and with a loud puff of breath he dragged his body back to stand upright, his legs shaky under the strain. 'So' he said, breathing still ragged, 'You want to see the rest of the place?'

Lisbon, still lying prone on the table merely nodded.

 **M scene end**

* * *

Dressed only in his pants he led Lisbon, who had just thrown on her long T shirt, to check out the rest of his apartment. They reached the bathroom first where a shower enclosure with an abundance of showerheads, spray units and buttons greeted them inside the door. Jane remarked, 'Yes, I think you're correct. Should be big enough for two.'

She stared at him for a second. 'Are you sure you're not psychic?' she laughed as he had read her mind. She approached a roll top bath that sat at the other end of the room. 'This is gorgeous. Can't wait to take a soak in this.'

'Can't wait to watch you.'

'Or join me,' she said seductively.

He blushed, still so unused to this new exciting side of her. 'That sounds like an enormously good idea too.'

She frowned suddenly, studying the shampoos and shower gels that sat on a small table beside the sink. 'This is my shampoo,' she stated, picking a bottle up.

'Oh, is it?' Jane said. 'How fortuitous.'

She turned to face him, open mouthed. 'You've stocked my shampoo?'

'Would you believe it if I told you it was a convenience?'

'No.'

He shrugged. 'So? When you come here no point in dragging half your stuff with you.'

'You know if you were any other guy I'd think that was more than a little bit creepy. Never mind the fact how you know what my regular shampoo is.'

Jane smiled. 'And because it's me?' he ventured.

She put the bottle down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'Still creepy but...expected.'

He laughed and then looked a little shamefaced. 'Then I don't suppose you should look in the shelf underneath.'

She was there in a flash, picking up different containers. 'These are all the same brand as my moisturiser. But-'

'There's no cinnamon.' He became more serious. 'I figured you might want to take a break from that one for a while.'

She nodded, the memory of Red John sniffing her scent still vivid. 'I threw my one out. Almost threw up when I opened up the bottle,' she admitted.

He took her in his arms and embraced her, needing the reassurance that she was standing in front of him and not dead under a smiley face.

She held him tightly. He was so much better even in the span of the days they'd been apart but she knew his demons wouldn't disappear overnight. He pulled back, stroking a tear away. 'Sorry.'

'For what?' she smiled. 'Being human?' she smirked.

He smiled through the raw emotion he was feeling. 'Well it's a new experience for me, Lisbon. Give me a break.'

He released her from his arms and took her hand, leading her to the next room, a smaller one stacked with boxes currently. 'Thought this could be an office.' He added, 'Or something,' using that word in place of the one he hoped it would be one day – a nursery.

'You're still unpacking?'

'Well you're hardly one to talk. You had boxes in the corner of your place years after you moved in.'

'I'm a little surprised you have this much stuff,' she said as she ran her eyes over the stacked boxes. 'All you lived in was a dingy motel room until now.'

Hesitating for a second he moved from the door to open one. 'They're from my house in Malibu. Some...personal items.'

She knew instantly that they must be filled with photographs and sentimental reminders of his family. Items he more than likely hadn't looked at in years. As he began to undo the cardboard and breathed heavily she put her hands on his that were shaking. 'You don't need to do everything right away.' She kissed his cheek. 'They'll be here when you're more ready to cope with what you see. I don't think you're there yet,' she said softly.

He nodded, taking his hands off the box. He kissed her softly. 'Are you sure you really want to sign up for this?' he asked. 'I'm a little better but I'm not...well I still have some issues to face.'

She wound her arms around his bare torso. 'We'll face them together.' She paused for a moment. 'If you'll let me that is. Not push me away or run away.'

He nodded seriously. 'I'll try. Just might need a kick up the ass every now and then.'

Her hands moved to his butt cheeks and squeezed them gently. 'Okay but it's a shame as it's such a nice ass.'

He laughed, kissing her gently.

'Okay, where next?' she asked, heading to the door.

'Just the bedroom,' he stated.

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 'Saving the best to last, huh?'

After their earlier exertions he shook his head. He feared he might have to take up going to the gym to keep up with her. 'What are you trying to do, kill me? Give me an hour, woman.'

He heard her laugh as she made her way down the corridor. 'I'll give you thirty minutes.'

* * *

After admiring the beautiful and expansive bed they made their way back the bathroom and showered together. It had only been fifteen minutes but the sight of her dripping wet and naked proved too much for any self control he might have had and they made love again against the cold tiled wall. As they dressed in matching fluffy robes (Lisbon's raised eyebrows and shake of her head when he'd brought it out of his closet to give to her told him everything he needed without words. Creepy once again, obviously) they ordered take out and lounged on the couch together eating it, Jane complaining his legs would give out if he had to stand any longer to make dinner. Soft jazz played on a CD as darkness dimmed the apartment as they cuddled together in silence; take out cartons lying on the floor beside them. Lisbon lit the gas fire as per Jane's instructions and she padded back to his arms, her hand playing with the tuft of hair in the middle of his chest.

'Happy?' he asked, although he had no need. She was practically purring.

'Hmm. I love your place.'

'Me too,' he said, glancing around. 'First time I've ever decorated somewhere myself.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, Angela was always in charge of that stuff. It was nice to put my own stamp on it.' He paused then added, 'Although it could still do with a few womanly touches.' A beat later, 'You know, like a gun safe, something like that.'

She stopped her stroking and looked up at him. Sternly, 'Jane-'

'Hear me out before you say no. You can't be happy living in that place of yours. Not after what happened there.'

She shrugged. 'It's fine. It's just still a little raw. I'll get used to it.'

'Lisbon, you've painted those walls four colours you told me. Believe me, from experience I'm telling you you'll never feel at home in that bedroom again.'

'I saw the mattress in your place in Malibu. You slept there.'

'I didn't sleep there. I wallowed there until I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open. There's a marked difference. And even if you somehow redecorated your bedroom so it wouldn't give you nightmares it's not just that. You answered the door with a gun.'

She went to speak but he continued, 'And don't tell me it was because of Blake. I'm betting you were doing that before you ever heard of this Blake Association.'

She couldn't refute his words. She had barely slept since that night and kept a gun on the table beside the couch she slept on. 'That's still no reason to move in here. I'll look for another place.'

'But why when you can stay with me?'

She kissed him softly on the lips. 'Maybe one day but you're rushing again.'

'I wasted enough years of my life. I don't want to waste another night without you beside me.'

She was deeply moved by his words but she had to retain some reason for both of them. 'Then we'll do it night about or something like that. Leave some stuff at each other's places. Well, once I find a new one. You were right about that. I can't settle back there.'

'And until you find a place?' he asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. 'Okay, until then I guess I could move in here.'

He kissed her.

'Temporarily,' she clarified.

He kissed her again. 'Of course,' he said, kissing her once more, knowing she had no hope of following through once she'd tasted his cooking.

'How about pancakes for breakfast?' he asked.

'Sounds good,' she smiled, snuggling into him further.

He grinned and kissed her head. He would razzle dazzle her come morning.

\- THE END -

* * *

 **A/N: So I suppose this is a version of how season 4 could have ended. More time could have been spent with Jane coming to terms with Red John's demise on screen and catching Blake the following seasons. And of course Jane and Lisbon's relationship moving forward during all that.**

 **Thanks again for sticking with this story and for all your lovely supportive comments.**


End file.
